Tale of a sellsword
by Someonefromnowhere
Summary: It was the Middle Ages, never ending wars had ravaged the lands of the four kingdoms as people were driven mad by greed and lust for conquest. Umi Sonoda found herself in the middle of a conspiracy which led to her lord's tragic demise. Can she keep her promise to protect his family and kingdom from danger, or will she fall like him in the midst of carrying out his solemn wish.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey there, it's SFN, what's up, guys?  
I was kind of busy with this one and I just hope that you will like it.  
I should thank ltn. Bird for helping me with some parts of story, so thank you, Carl.  
Anyway, have a good time reading prologue of my new story.  
ILY~~

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Thousands of banners with dual lions were streaming whenever the wind started to pick up. King Richard were on the top of his horse, equipped with full armor that shined, when sun touched it with its sunlight. Richard the Great stroked a painted red lion in the center of his chest plate and pushed up his visor, taking a look on his army. His horse let out some annoiyng sound, when Richard heard something behind him. King quickly turned his horse towards the voices, looking on his faithful brother-in-arms.

"Milord! Milord! Our army is ready, scouts reports that horde is in thirty minutes from our positions!" One of them said, he wore a light hauberk and blue ribbon on his right arm, which meant that he was a councilor of king; his name was William the Wise. Another man in full shining armor had claymor in the sheath on his back. He had a scary long scar across his face. 'The Butcher' he was called, because he often sliced his enemy in the pieces. He was a typical duelist, his real name was Roderik and Richard knew him since the childhood. He also had a red rag with lion picture on it on his shoulder that showed him as a personal bodyguard and second-in-command of the army. Roderik was like brother to Richard, they even did the same tattoos on their chests, showing their brotherhood. He moved his horse closer to the king, pushing the visor of his helmet up and reaching out his hand that was immediately shook by the king with accurate beard.

"Brother. Are we ready?" King asked him, looking into his eyes. Richard tightened his grip on his hand, twitching his eyebrow and smiling.

"Of course, Richard. We will save your kingdom. Our kingdom." Roderik answered him in his manner: cold and sharp. But king was prepared for it, he knew Roderik too damn well to expect anything else from him.

"They will come here soon, so we better think out everything before it starts. What do we have in the vanguard?"

"Your majesty. We have around a four thousands of soldiers; two thousands are foot knights and militia, one thousand is cavalry and others are archers. Our knight order A-RISE are leading lanzknechts in vanguard. They will start a fight." William pointed out some lines in the air, explaining the plan of the battle. "Then, in the middle of the fight, second line will form the crescent and let vanguard moves to the center of our army. A-RISE will regroup with cavalry and then strikes nomads in their flanks, while they will be busy with our knights and militia. Archers will help us to stop some of their forces in the start, but still... They're wild nomads, we must expect everything."

"Just another battle, just another day. Why everyone is so concerned?" Butcher asked, huffing and walking to the side of the cliff they were on. "Take a look at them, these men is ready to kill every single fucker, who want to burn our lands. You just need to inspire them, Richard. And you can do it, brother."

King moved closer to him, tapping his shoulder a couple of times. "I know. But it's the main battle of our lives. Now or never." Richard's gaze fell on the one of his banner with big dual lions. "Sometimes we're making a mistakes... But I hope that we won't make any of them today."

William also moved closer to them, coughing a couple of times. "This day will be praised in the songs."

"Don't forget about ballads." Roderik smirked and turned around his horse, walking away from the hill.

"We will win this fight.. I believe in this, brothers, so you need to be strong today." King sighed, pulling on his gauntlets. Richard also turned his horse and followed Roderik on his way to the army.

It was noon, sun was just on their heads, sending its sunlight. Strong wind turned into the breeze, slightly stroking the banners of Richard's house. King knew that today many of his people would die in the fight for his lands. And he was feared of something... No, he wasn't afraid of death. He feared losing today, because if his army lost today then every single man would be murdered, every single woman and child would be slaved and every single town or village would be burned.

Richard couldn't lose today. Because his family believed that householder will defeat nomads. Defeat them one more time. Because his army had an experience with fighting with them.

But all that Richard could remember from this fight is their faces... Faces of wild nomads, who killed every single person in their sight. Nomads horde ambushed king with small squad of his faithful knights, Roderik and A-RISE order. Richard, Roderik, A-RISE and couple of dozens of his knights had survived this fight. But Richard understood that they must get rid of them as soon as possible.

Brave, valiant and ardent.. Richard always was like that, the real king. He couldn't let nomads kill any civilians, so he decided to fight with them. His army and brother-in-arms were ready for this. They knew that they would receive everything that nomads had, so many of people just went in army, searching for gold. Richard knew it too, but gold was on the bottom of the list of what he wanted. King just wanted to return the peace into his lands, where people wouldn't afraid of nomads, who could kill them, if their army wouldn't protect them.

 _Peaceful kingdom. Forever._

 _Sounds funny.  
_

* * *

King walks across his vanguard, looking into stone faces of his men... And three women of the secret knight order called A-RISE. They wear a full armor without the helmets, leaving their heads unprotected. Richard twitches his eyebrow, moving closer to them.

"Tsubasa... Why do you standing right here, in the vanguard, without your helmets?" King asks them, nearly clenching his fists. "If you..."

"Your majesty.. We will defeat them without our helmets, you know us, right?" Three of them chuckles, placing their hands on the swords grips. Each girl have the knight shield with big blue 'A' letter on it, as symbol of their order. King shakes his head, moving from them. Tribe of nomads were close, Richard could feel their stink in the air. After a couple of coughs behind him, he turns his horse, eyeing the bluenet in front of him. His eyes lit up with excitement, when king saw her. He quickly unmounts, stepping on the ground. Blue haired girl in eastern segmented plate armor was holding her katana's grip, turning her head away from the king.

"Sonoda, why are you here? You must be behind us with your archers, not in the first lines."

"Your majesty, please. Let me fight near you. I can shout them from here, just... I want to be in the first lines of our defense."

"It's not a defense, Sonoda. We will attack them with A-RISE in van."

Umi widens her eyes, taking a look on these knights, called A-RISE. Three of them were standing behind the king with smiles on their faces, nearly causing Umi to shiver a couple of times. "Still, I want to be near you, when this fight starts."

"Then you better stay close to us, because their cavalry can slid into our lines very quickly." Richard accept her suggestion, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This tribe have a foot soldiers too, so you need to be ready for a lot of blood."

Umi nods in agreement, slightly blushing from physical contact with king. "T-thank you, your majesty, I won't fail you."

"Good, now take your place in second line, I won't let you come in the vanguard. Everyone there have full armor plates on their bodies... And as you can see, your armor is far far from ours." Richard chuckles and shamed Umi quickens her pace, walking to the second lines of mixed Richard's army.

His army was really mixed; It has an western knights, militia and sellswords in it. And someone like Umi: eastern soldiers, samurais and ashigaru, who was defeated by Richard. His life was full of pain and battles. But Richard never lose his battles. So, this day is going to be another one good fight in his life, and after battle king will sit with his brother-in-arms on the feast of their victory, praising the God that they make it this far. But Richard feel something nervous each time, when someone from the vanguard darts a glance on him with smirks on their faces.

Something was really wrong with this vanguard; A-RISE was controlling it, actually. King gave an order to A-RISE to hire a mercenaries, who could survive nomads attack. They called lanzknechts, mercenaries have long lances in their hands. Some of them have a big shields to prevent a spearmans from killing by some arrow. In fact, they were really adroit. Each spearman have a cuirass that protects his chest and steel kettle hat. Minimum of armor, but maximum of agility. Quiet stupid idea, if you standing in the first lines and going to attack the cavalry and foot soldiers.

Someone touched king, causing Richard to turns around to find out, who it was. King turns around and take a look on one of his soldier... It was a blue eyed girl with hair locks that were visible from her knight's helmet. She widens her eyes, realizing who was in front of her. Girl quickly kneels down, when king drop his eyes on her. Ginger's hearth starts to bump faster, when she hears clang of metal.

"What's your name, soldier?" Richard asks her with cold voice.

"H-H-... Honoka Kousaka, your majesty!" Girl was terrified and Richard felt it, so she decided to tease her a little.

"You kno' what I'm doing with somebody, who don't show their respect? Huh?! Answer me, soldier!" Richard shouts, clenching his fists.

"A-... N-no.. Y-your m-majesty, p-please..." Ginger begs him, looking down.

Richard laughs loudly, reaching his hand out to help her to stand up. "Come on, soldier, it was a joke. Where are your line?"

"I'm in the second lines, milord!" She says with excitement, standing up with king's help. Richard glances at her face and the armor she have, twitching his eyebrow.

"It seems that you from the East, am I right?" King asks her, stroking his beard.

Ginger take a look into his eyes, winking a couple of times. "Argh... My parents were from the East, but then they moved in Lontern. That's why I have this eastern look, yes?" Honoka smiles shyly and nervously giggles, blushing.

Weird silence came upon them, so king decided to find Roderik, leaving the girl alone. "You better go to your positions, horde will be here soon." Richard turns away from ginger girl making his way to the middle of his army, when he suddenly stops and turn his head around. "Kousaka, right? Find a girl in segmented armor. Stay close to her and protect her with your shield."

Honoka widens her eyes, but nods in agreement. "I will, your majesty, thank you!" Ginger turns to second lines, trying to find bluenet, king talking about. Richard smiles and continues his way to his brother Roderik.

Richard passes through the lines of eastern and western soldiers, who kneels down, when king comes closer. Actually, Richard always hate to be a king. Battles, fights, duels was his best friends since the childhood. This pompous superior feeling in the eyes of the maniest lords... He hate it from the bottom of his heart. He think that people, who have this feeling don't deserve to live in this world.

Richard made his way to the Roderik and William, who were arguing about something. She coughs a couple of times, letting them know that he's here. Both of him stops arguing and turns their head towards king, who were standing with a poker face.

"Are you ready, brothers?" King asks them, moving closer and shaking their arms. "This day will be a day, when our kingdom will defeat tribe of these nomads."

Roderik take a deep breath and hits his heart with a fist, looking into Richard's eyes. "I'm with you, brother. Let's teach them a lesson."

"Your majesty, I will be there with you. Even if I'm not strong as you or Roderik, I won't sit somewhere, when you fight with these scums."

Richard take a look at both of them, nodding in agreement. "Thank you. For everything." King sighs, and gestures his comrades to come with him. "We better get going, our time has come."

* * *

Richard steps out from the first lines of soldiers with his brothers-in-arms, taking a look on his army. He glances over Roderik and William, nodding them; then trio kneels down, pulling out their swords and thrusting their blades into the ground in front of them, so they can lean their foreheads on swordhilts. Richard's soldiers did the same thing: everyone kneels down. Four thousand people just kneels down like their king. Because these people respects Richard.

King closes his eyes and prepares for the praying.

" _Our Father,  
Who art in Heaven,  
Halloweed be thy name,  
Thy kingdom come,  
Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us the power to stand against our enemies,  
And in case we perish, take care of our children,  
That they may live a virtuous life,  
Far from our own, safe and sound."_

Richard stands up, pulling out his sword. "Amen."

" **Amen.** " Echoed through the lines of soldiers. Every single soldier from his army prayed for something, even if they was from the East. Eastern kingdoms following the other religion, and in fact, they praised their own gods, just telling 'Amen' in the end.

Roderik places his hand on Richard's shoulder. "They're waiting for you. Say something crazy. They like it, brother."

Richard steps closer to the first lines, clearing his troath.

"Soldiers! Brothers and sisters! We're standing here, because we are the defense of the West. Our kingdom will stand this tribe of dirty fallow men. You must be strong for your loved ones. Think about your family and for your comrades." Richard slashes the air and points at the other side of the field with his sword. "There they are, but I'm need you to be stronger than ever today. And we will defeat them!"

King turns around, facing his army: a lot of strong and merciless people, who learn how to kill during the wars between the Western and Eastern kingdoms. "My name is Richard Ayase, I'm the king of Westfalen! And we will shed the blood of these bastards together!"

Shouts came from the lines, when Richard ended his speech. Soldiers raised their weapons up, so king could see a blades of katanas, naginatas, spears, halberds and swords in the air. He really love his men, it was the most faithful army ever.

The loud noises stopped, when a horn rang through the forests, letting soldiers know that nomads were close. King's squire quickly ran to Richard, holding his metal shield. King take his shield, sliding his arm into it. "Roderik, stay close with me. William, you should go to the second lines, give our soldiers the orders."

"U-... Yes, your majesty!" He make his move to the second lines of soldiers, taking a shield from some other squire.

King and his bodyguard moves to the first lines behind the vanguard, catching the cold gazes of lanzknechts and A-RISE knights. "Vanguard, prepare to attack at my order!"

"Yes, milord!" Shouts echoed through the vanguard, nearly defeaning king and his bodyguard.

After a couple of moments of silence, first tribe's horsemen appears in the sight of Richard's army. They shout something and then more of them comes out from the forest. They wears a leather armor and fur coats with hats or steppe helmets with horse ponytail at its back. Nomads had create a big horde of cavalry in a minutes, so western and eastern soldiers started to worry a bit. Richard heard another horn; it was nomads. Horsemen starts to gallop right to the Richard's army side, letting out a some hooting and moving their horse accurately to dodge the hills and rocks on their way. Lanzknechts moves their pikes and halberds forward, when A-RISE knight Tsubasa orders it.

"They're close, milord!" Lanzknechts shouts, trying to remind king about nomads. But Richard waits for the right moment. He rises his arm up and then quickly drops it down.

"ARCHERS! SHOOT!" Female voice breaks the silence inside the soldiers lines and then sound of arrows, calms soldiers down.

The rain of arrows fell on nomads with sabres and bows in their hands. Some of them fell from their saddles, the others continued to gallop to Richard's army, when arrows had hit their vital zones, leaving them dead. Most part of horsemen were dead after a minute of this slaughterhouse. They didn't even know that western army had an eastern archers in their lines with their long bows. Richard smirks, pushing his sword forward. "ATTACK!"

Vanguard rushes along the field, reaching the survivors from the attack. Horsemen, who survived it, reached for their bows and started to shoot at them. Couple of unprotected lanzknechts dies instantly, when nomads arrows hit them. Then nomads realised that they would die, if lanzknechts came closer, so they turned their horses and ran to the forest they came from.

Soldiers in the lines shouts for joy of victory, when another horn rings along the field; nomads again. Richard took a look at vanguard, which soldiers was busy pursuing their enemy. Then something caught king's attention. It were a foot troopers of nomad tribe. A lot of them stepped out from the forest, preparing their spears and sabres. But lanzknechts weren't about to stop; They were rushing to their lines, dropping their shields and taking a weapons of dead nomads from the ground.

Richard didn't understand what they were doing, until it was too late. Dreaminess was changed to the amazement in a seconds on his face.

 _A-RISE betrayed him._

"Richard..." Roderik tightens the grip on his claymore, clanging his teeth.

"I know, brother.." Richard winks a couple of times and rubs his eyes, refusing to believe that knight order betrayed him. "We're fucked."

Soldiers and knights in the first lines don't understand what are A-RISE doing, some of them pushes their visors up, but it can't help them to realise the harsh true. Richard shakes his head a couple of times, pushing the visor down. "First line, form the crescent! Second line, support them by standing behind their backs! Come on, they will come here soon!" King take a look around trying to find bluenet commander of eastern archers. "Sonoda! I need you here!"

"I'm here, your majesty." She says, standing still behind him. She changed a bit since Richard saw her last time; now she was wearing a samurai helmet with a face mask. Her katana was shining in the sunlights.

"Command our archers, let them use a fire arrows." He takes Umi by her shoulder, looking in her amber eyes in the eyeholes of her mask. "I know you will do it, go!"

She nods, running behind the second lines to her archers. Roderik watch her and then walks closer to the king, reaching out for his arm and taking it.

"Richard. Don't forget about our cavalry." Roderik reminds him about them. "A-RISE knows fucking nothing about them."

"You're right... Find William, say that we need to call for our cavalry. Otherwise we'll be dead in a half an hour."

Roderik stops and widens his eyes. "I won't leave you here, no way."

"It's an order from the king, you must listen to it and complete it." Richard take a look in his eyes, when someone coughs a couple of time behind them.

"Y-your majesty? I can be your guard for a little..." Girl in full armor says, pulling up her visor and showing her face.

"Kousaka? Yes, just what I'm looking for!" He take her by the shoulders, slightly shaking. "Do you listening, knight?"

"Y-yes, milord!"

"Good, if you want to be my guard you better stay out from me." Richard points his finger at him. "Roderik, go, no more waste of time!"

"Why, milord?" Honoka asks him, twitching her eyebrow.

"Because they will try to kill me. And if you see A-RISE knight you better stay away from them. They're really strong, Kousaka."

Loud horn echoed through the field, filling western soldiers and their hearts with fear. Richard moves Honoka away and walks to the first line of soldiers, squezing through them. He steps out from line with soldiers, taking a look on the nomads with their foot soldiers.

"God will damn you, Tsubasa." Richard whispers, tightening his grip on his sword. He turns around, hearing the footsteps.

"Milord, our archers are ready. They're waiting for your order." Umi tries to recover her breath, leaning down to the ground.

"Sonoda." King steps closer to her, taking her chin and lifting her head up a little that she can see his eyes. "You disobeyed my order. I can execute you right here."

Umi's amber eyes widened, when she heard it from the king. She didn't find the words, but then Richard smirks, shaking his head. "But I won't do something like this with my faithful guards." He moved away from her, pushing his visor down. "If you want, you can stand near me, but try to survive this battle, Sonoda."

"As you wish, your majesty." She stood up, pulling out her katana and taking it with two hands.

"I'm here too, milord!" Ginger says, unsheathing her sword.

Richard watches how nomads come closer and closer with each step. King lifts his arm up, clenching a fist. "ARCHERS, BE READY!" He shouts, keeping his armored arm in the air.

First line of his soldiers can see, how nomads and lanzknechts smirks, breaking into a run; then Richard drops his arm and three of them shouts. "FIRE!"

Innumerables arrows went through the air, closing the sun for a moment, and fell on Richard's enemies and their heads, digging into the shields and helmets, armor and coats, killing them and burning their bodies up. Richard's enemies uses their bows too, starting to shoot the first lines with it. Luckily for them, King's squires quickly pushed a long shields to cover Honoka, Umi and Richard. Western soldiers with shields, swords and spires were standing in front of lines. Behind them were their comrades with halberds and eastern soldiers with naginatas and katanas. Richard take a look on them: excited warriors, who were waiting for the fight with their scary enemy.

Nomads came closer and stopped shooting the bows, as their enemies did. Someone shouted in foreign language and nomads started to rushing for their enemies in first lines. Knights and soldiers prepared their spears, when king suddenly came out from his cover, having a tight grip on the handle of his sword.

"ATTACK!" He ordered and eastern samurai were first, who charged into attack with 'Banzai' shouts. Western knights got some inspiration from their bravery and rushed behind them, tightly holding their weapon. Then nomads bumped into their lines, trying to kill as much as they could, and when nomads foot trooper had a mission to hold the lines of Richard's army, lanzknechts tried to squeeze into it, sliding to the second lines and starting a fight with guards from it. A-RISE was there too and they obvious wanted to kill Richard, but why?

"DIE!" Shout from lanzknecht in front of him wakes Richard up and he dodges his halberd. King moves a bit away and halberd hits the ground, stucking into it. Lanzknecht tries to pull it out, when someone thrusts his chest with long blade of western sword. Ginger quickly pushes his body away, pulling out a sword.

"Watch out, milord!" Blue eyed girls cries out, defending herself with shield from another enemie with claymore.

Richard quickly turns away, blocking a strike with his shield. Toudou Erena stands in front of him with sadistic smile on her face. "Your grace." She firmly shakes her long hair, driving Richard mad. They moves around the circle a little, when king strike her a couple of times, hitting her shield.

"Why did you betray me? What's the point, Toudou?" Richard blocks one hit, counterattacking her, slashing some hair locks and causing Erena to keep her distance.

"It's simple, Richard.. Someone promissed a sweet life to us, if he took a crown, but we need to took away your life now, so it's sad." She smirks. "I know that you're honourable warrior, so it will be a duel."

"I will kill all of you, idiots."

"We will see." Erena giggles, striking him a couple of times. She blocks Richard's thrust, moving behind him back and slashing his leg with her sword, causing king to fall. She steps on his wounded leg, so Richard can't move because of pain. Erena lifts her arm with sword, preparing for the fatal blow, when her blade falls down and she feel some weakness in her right arm. "W-what the?" She take a look on it and finds out her hand severed from her arm. Erena fall down on her back in pain shock, eyeing the person, who have his curved sword with blood on it. A-RISE knight focus her eyes on face of the samurai, realizing that she have a mask on her helmet.

"Prepare to die." She accurately swings her katana, pointing blade of her sword at Erena's chest. Samurai pushes blade down, when other knight hits her with the shield, throwing her off. Yuuki Anju is her name. Girl helps her comrade to stand up and moves away with her. King watches this scene, standing up from the ground. He tightens his sword, attacking another lanzknecht, who comes for him. He thrusts his neck and moves his blade in side of it, nearly ripping it off and kicking the body of this poor sellsword. Meanwhile, samurai fights with two enemies from nomad tribe, dodging and blocking their attacks, when one of them kicks the weapon out of her hands. Richard quickly dashes to his saviour, thrusting the body of nomad and kicking the other one with shield. Second nomad tries to stand up, but bluenet kicks at his head with her leg, knocking poor tribeman off.

"Milord, are you okay?!" Umi quickly reaches the king, who stands still, supporting himself with the sword.

"I'm good, Sonoda.. Just need to catch my breath..." He answers, pausing his speech, when something flashes in the sky, falling to the king and penetrating his chestplate just a couple of inches above his heart, at shoulder zone. Richard falls on his knee, breaking the arrow and throwing a wooden part away. "Damn archers..."

Umi took a look around, eyeing that their lines were pushed back a little, many of their soldiers laying in their blood, someone was wounded, someone was killed, it was a war anyway, so it doesn't even bother bluenet. But when lanzknechts broke the left flank of their lines, Umi pointed at it, attracting Richard's attention. "Your majesty, left flank!"

King stood up, taking his sword from the ground. "Knights, move out on the left flank!" He shouted with deep anger in his voice. His army were losing this fight for now. But Richard had his victory in the worser situations, so he still had some hope for winning this battle. King tapped a couple of times at his red lion on the chest, which was covered in the blood of his enemies.

Some soldiers from the second line followed king's order, running to the left flank and fighting with lanzknechts and nomads. Tribemen was skillful in the battles, but their sabres need a big strength to penetrate Western types of armor. Because of that, Richard's army still was fighting with them. Richard made his move to the left flank, supported by Sonoda Umi, and killed a couple of his enemies, adding their lives to his list. King were helping his knights and soldiers to keep their position, when Umi and eastern samurai were busy with killing enemies, who broke through their lines.

King saw that his men were exhausted from keeping the enemies off the lines, so he turned around, gesturing to bluenet. "Sonoda, be ready to change our men with yours!"

Umi just nodded, shouting something in eastern language. King had to wait for the right moment, realizing when his men were pushed off by the strength of nomads and lanzknechts. "CHANGING!" He shouted and fell back with his guards, which were quickly changed with eastern samurai. Nomads and lanzknechts weren't expect this kind of strategy, so they stucked, when eastern men started to chop them off with foreign for the West weapons, like a peasants, who chop the wheathers with their sickles. King just watched it, stepping back a little and bumping into someone's back, turning around immediately. Blue eyes lit up, when girl found Richard.

"Milord, it's really you, thank God.." She sighed, exhausted because of battle. The last time Richard saw her, Honoka were fighting with some lanzknecht and then Erena showed up.

"Yes, Kousaka, it's me.. Better if you follow me, we need to eliminate everyone, who gets through the lines."

"Yes, your majesty- W-wait! You're wounded!" Honoka's concerned eyes fell on Richard's shoulder that was hit by some arrow of nomads.

"I'm okay, knight. You have some wounds too, it's a battle, anyway." Richard took a look on her body armor with some cuts on it. "Let's get going, battle isn't ov-"

"IT'S A-RISE!" Someone from center lines cries out, when two knights with squad of lanzknechts broke through their lines, invading the area behind them. Brunette with green eyes took a look around, finding a king. Girl near her with orange hair had a furious look on her face. King and Honoka watched how some poor guy with spear tried to attack Tsubasa and Yuuki, moving spear forward. Kira moved away from spear quickly, cutting its spearhead off, taking it with her free hand and thrusting soldier's neck with it. In this time, Anju were fighting with two samurai, blocking their strikes with her shield. Ginger knocked off katana of first samurai, piercing through his segmented armor with a blade. Other samurai tried to kill her with his naginata, swinging it, but Anju stops it, taking it by the blade with two hands. Orange haired girl moved naginata's blade away and reached out for her dagger, stabbing it to samurai's stomach a couple of times. After a few seconds, when samurai was bleeding a lot, Anju took a look into his eyes, winking and slicing his throat with her dagger. Honoka gulped, when she saw how merciless she could be and tightened the grip on her sword. Then Tsubasa finally found Richard, smiling and making her way to king of the West.

"Kousaka... Take care of Yuuki." Richard said, striking his sword at his shield a couple of times, moving towards the brunette. Honoka nodded silently and with uncomfortable feeling ran for her enemy, starting a fight. King Richard stopped, staring into Tsubasa's green eyes and trying to understand why she and her knights betrayed him.

"Tell me, Tsubasa.. Why did you betray me? Gold? Power? Maybe something more than I can offer-"

"Enough." She broke his speech, taking her sword with two hands. "I'm here not for a quiet conversation, Richard. And you know it."

"Well, then we shall fight and decide who is stronger." Richard smirks, swinging sword in his hand and slashing the air.

Kira Tsubasa was a warrior with two-handed sword, so she was a perfect duelist. But king Richard had a shield that was protecting him from the strikes of nomads and lanzknechts. Tsubasa pointed the end of her sword at Richard, rushing for him. King blocked the hit with his shield, jumping back from her and kicking some piece of dirt as he landed on the ground. A-RISE leader smirked; she was all excited about fighting with the first sword in the Western army. Brunette made a couple of strikes, trying to hit the weakest zones in Richard's protection: his shoulder and leg. King was pushed back a little, but Tsubasa didn't break his defense. He just smirked, thinking about how poor Kira was in his eyes. When Tsubasa was about to hit again, king moved forward, hitting knight with his metal shield and causing her to lose her breath. Brunette's sword fell on the ground and Richard struck his shield at her head, causing knight to fall. He walked to finish her off, when well-known female cry echoed in the air, causing Richard to turns around. Honoka was losing her fight to Anju, she barely blocked her blows, pushing and pushing back. Finally, Anju knocked Honoka over by undercutting ginger's leg with her sword.

"Little knight fell down, sad." Anju rose her arm with sword, preparing to hit her enemy one last time, when some nomad just cut her back, causing her to fall down on her knees; then nomad took Anju's hair, lifting her head up and placed a sabre to her throat with sadistic smile. Richard decided to help her, even if she was her enemy, because someone practically stabbed her back. King quickly made his way to the nomad, who was holding a sabre at her throat, whispering something in foreign language. Richard jumps forward, thrusting his neck with the end of his sword. Nomad dropped his sabre, trying to take sword's blade and push it off, but Richard pushed his sword further, passing its blade through nomad's neck. King then moved his sword to left, releasing his sword and suddenly hit nomad's neck again, cutting his head off. Body of a tribe man without a head fell on the ground near wounded Anju, who tried to look at Richard, her saviour. Honoka stood up from the ground, picking her sword up and nodding to the king.

"Cavalry! They had broken our lines!" One of western knight shouted and in this moment some cavalryman swung his sabre, hitting the knight. Richard widened his eyes, when he heard it. Trying to clear his mind, he winked a couple of times, looking at his fallen lines: nomads were killing his men and lanzknechts, supported by cavalrymen.

"This is the end..." He whispered, pushing his visor up. Richard understood that this battle would be lost in a minutes and he would die there, so he thought about everything that concerned him in some way. Richard took a look on Honoka, who was standing with a desperated look on her face, when she pushed up visor like king did. In this moment, bluenet girl without a helmet limped over them, supporting herself with a katana. Richard's gaze fell at her wounds all over her exhausted body and he shaked his head afraid of losing the battle. Death never scared Richard, but defeat... First defeat in his life. He would be defeated by nomads... _How low I've sunk.._ He thought, turning around to knight and samurai.

"Listen me very carefully, Sonoda and Kousaka.. You will have a special task." Richard lowered his head, pulling left gaunlet off. Girls were watching it with raised eyebrows, trying to understand what king doing. Richard pulled off his square ring with a diual lions seal on it. "Listen to me... I give you this ring.. You... You need to find my daughter.."

"W-wait, what?!" Umi cried out, not accepting the task from Richard. "I won't leave you here, milord."

"That's an order, Sonoda!" He shouted back, staring into her amber eyes. "Find my daughter... I sent her off in Arabian Sultanate. Her name is-" In this moment some mounted nomad dealed a blow with his scimitar at king's back, causing him to fall. Sonoda quickly reached for him, catching the king and pulling his up. "H-her name is Elizabeth. She have blond hair and blue eyes, y-you won't mistake..."

King then realized that his back armor is okay and scimitar didn't hit him that badly to penetrate it. "Damn it, help me to stand up." Richard was quickly pulled up by Honoka and Umi, who cooperated in helping their king. "Try to find her in their capital, Amiz. She must be somewhere there, you need to find her..."

"Milord, we need to get going, stop this senseless shit!" Honoka cried, dodging some arrow. "You will get killed!"

"I know, but..." Richad took a deep breath, pushing his visor down. "If we won't hold them for a time, then you will get killed too." He smiled through his helmet, eyeing that Umi was clenching her fists.

"I won't leave my lord... No way.. Not another fucking time.." She whispered, but king still was able to heard it. King shook his head and walked over bluenet, placing a hand on her shoulder. Umi look into his eyes, trying to wipe off her tears.

"Listen to me, Sonoda. You left your lord back there because I won him in the duel.. This is it. Leaving your lord is nothing, especially if he orders to you to do that." Richard spoke with calm voice, trying to change Umi's mind, who was really concerned about leaving him.

"I shall commit seppuku right there... But I was scared to do it..." Umi turned her head away from him, but met with Honoka's furious gaze.

"Don't be so stupid, two of you, if we leave battle now, we will survive!"

"THEN LEAVE IT, YOU COWARD!" Umi shouted back, tightening a grip on her katana.

"Enough!" Richard sticked his sword into the dirt, causing girls to look at him. "Look, do you understand what you need to do?"

Both of girls silently nodded, lowering their heads. "Good." Richard pulled his sword out of dirt and shook it a bit, clearing its blade from dirt. "Just run... Run away, don't you dare to even look back.. You should go to Yoshiwara... It's really near and there you can take a ship to Amiz..."

"B-but..."

"GO!"

Umi and Honoka gave him a last sad look, moving around and jogging out from the battle. Even if king told them not to look back, they did it; Richard could see tears on Umi's face, when she turned around. Someone walked over king, standing in side of him. Richard shot a dare at him, realizing that it was his brother-in-arms.

"Roderik... It's our last battle."

"I know, brother... This filthy bastard William betrayed us... I guess he bought this A-RISE order... Stupid.." He spat on the ground, taking claymore with two hands.

"Let's have fun, at least. Kill that many as you can." Richard smirked, nodding to Roderik. "FOR THE WEST! FOR THE KINGDOM OF WESTFALEN." King shouted, rushing to the lines full of nomads and his men.

King eyed lonely nomad, who was dueling with some eastern soldier with katana. Richard quickly moved over him, piercing his stomach with sword. Richard took a look into his eyes full of anger and kicked his body off, trying to find new enemy and hearing a thanksgiving from eastern soldier.

"THEIR KHAN IS HERE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!" Some soldiers shouted in fear, running from the lines.

It always interested Richard: how he looked like, this Khan of nomads. Was he a real tough warrior, or he was a strategist?

Something crushed against Richard's body, breaking with squeaky sound. King was thrown off on his back, and Richard felt the pain in his body; someone tried to pierce him with the spear, but his armor was too good to let it hit his vital zones this easily. Still, arrow could break his armor. But nomads arrows and bows was made to pierce western types of armor, anyway. King tried to stood from the ground, but someone kicked him right at his visor with leg, pushing king to the ground. It was a nomad in lamellar armor with steel cup-like helmet with ponytail on its back. Nomad swung his sabre to strike Richard, but suddenly long blade thrusted him right at his chest, forcing him to fall down on his knees. Richard took a look at his another saviour: it was Roderik, a couple of fresh cuts on his face and body tell that he was busy with nomads too.

"Look at you, you're king and laying in the dirt... Get up, your majesty." He smirked, helping Richard with getting up.

"I'm not what I used to be..." Richard muttered, but stood up, staring into Roderik's eyes.

Meanwhile, in the first lines of battle, cavalry of nomads were finishing off Richard's 'shield'; they were killing the most skillful warriors and knights in heavy armor. Nomads broke their first line, invading into the zone that was controlled by Richard's army. Eastern soldiers ran to support first lines, but it was too late...

Elite horsemen in metal armor went through the barrier of Richard's men, killing everyone, who was on their way. Richard sheathed his sword and drop his shield on the ground, walking over some dead western soldier.

"What are you doing, Richard?"

"You'll see.." He pushed corpse of his soldier, closing the eyes of deadman and reached out for a spear that was under the soldier. Richard took a look at his weapon, understanding that it will be great weapon against elite horsemen.

And finding a first mounted opponent didn't take too long. With terrefied sound some cavalryman of nomad tribe galloped to Richard with a sabre upon his head. Luckily for Richard, he had a spear, so king just jumped away a bit and moved his spear forward, hitting nomad's neck and throwing him off the horse. Spearhead had broken because of this strike, so king just dropped his weapon and unsheathed his sword. He moved in epicenter of battle; his knights and eastern samurai were fighting together against their enemy. Richard walked around there, where a couple of nomads came out of nowhere with sabres in their hands. Nomads attacked king, but Richard blocked their hits, slightly cutting an arm of second tribeman. He said something in foreign language of his tribe, running away from Richard, leaving his friend behind. First nomad tried to outflank Richard, but he gained no profit from it, because king realized what he tried to do. Richard dodge attack of first nomad, moving in side and cutting stomach of this poor tribeman in some leather armor. Nomad fell on his back because of pain and king finished him off, stabbing his neck with his sword.

Some shouts in foreign language caused Richard to turn around. He eyed a bunch of unmounted nomads, who were moving towards him. Couple of archers were standing on their horses behind them, taking an aim. Richard realized what they were doing too late, couple of arrows had hit his torso. King slightly moaned because of pain, he broke an arrows that he had in his chest, throwing them off. Meanwhile, nomads came closer, preparing to have a fight with king.

"Come on, you dishonest pieces of..." King attacked one of them, cutting his hand off. Richard was about to give him a fatal blow, when he felt something sharp on side of his body; another nomad stabbed him with the dagger. King quickly turned around slashing the air with his sword and cutting off some face part of nomad with the dagger. King moved a bit away, pulling out dagger and trying to close his wound. Meanwhile, another nomad with spear came closer to him, jabbing his leg with it. Richard shouted because of pain, but his bodyguard Roderik was right there, when these nomads came closer: Roderik struck spearman with sword-hilt, throwing him a bit off and thrusting his neck with the claymore. Richard pulled a spear out of his leg, and stood still. He was wounded and exhausted. But he was born to fight, so it was nothing for a warrior like him. But normal soldier would be dead because of these wounds for sure.

King saw how the three nomads came over his bodyguard and charged into attack. He thrusted some of them with his sword, falling with him on the ground. Roderik had a fight with two of them, meanwhile. He kicked off first nomad with his leg and left a deep cut on the neck of second tribeman, leaving him dead.

Even if they were a real warriors, betrayal left a mark on them. A-RISE were a best swords in their army and their lanzknechts were pretty good too. But Richard didn't understand one thing: why nomads had killed a half of lanzknechts, stabbing them in the backs. It goes to A-RISE too, because king saved one of them, Yuuki Anju, from death.

King stood up, taking a sabre of fallen nomad. He swung it to the air, frightening some of tribemen, who tried to came closer to them. Roderik sticks his claymore into stomach of fallen nomad and pulled it, walking over Richard and standing beside him. They watched how frightened nomads tries to outflank them, Richard smirked and nudged Roderik.

"Hey, they afraid of us.." Richard clenched his fist, holding his dagger wound. Some nomad moved closer to them, swinging his sabre, but he was stopped with two blades in his chest. Roderik pushed his claymore forward, slicing skin of tribeman like a butter; then he pulled his sword out, cutting off some part of his shoulder. Every nomad, who watched this dropped their sabres and ran away. Everyone, except tribemen in lamellar armor and metal helmets. Two of them spat on the ground in a gesture of disgusting and moved closer to western nobles. One of them had a two-handed sabre and second one had some scimitar with shield. They stopped in a meter from Roderik and Richard, smirking.

"Hey, you're king of Westfalen, don't you? This red lion... And you mus' be his bodyguard." Nomad with two-handed sabre spoke. "Ah.. Wonder how much our khan pay for your heads."

"Then come here, take our heads and find this out, dirty savage."

"Good idea, it will be a pleasure."

Richard rushed for a nomad with shield, attacking him a couple of times, hitting his shield. King cursed himself and tried to look what this nomad would do to kill him to understand his strategy. Nomad tried to punch him with a shield, but Richard quickly got away, cutting nomad's leg a little and causing him to fall down on his knee. Then Richard understood that legs were their weakness. "HIT HIS LEGS!" He shouted to his brother-in-arms, who was busy fighting a guy with two-handed sabre. Roderik listened to him, undercutting legs of his opponent. Nomad with two-handed sabre fell on the ground, Roderik walked over him, placing a leg on his neck and breaking it.

Richard was looking for his brother, when nomad with cutted leg attacked him with sabre, cutting his chest and penetrating his armor. Richard stepped back a little, holding his fresh wound, and tightened grip on his sabre. When nomad came closer, Richard went mad, starting to attack him with a demonic speed and force, pushing him back. King somehow had thrown his shield off and kicked nomad with his leg. Nomad lost his balance and fell on someone's blade. Coughing with blood, he tried to pulled it off, but Roderik took his head and reached out for a sabre that was laying on the ground. He sliced throat of poor nomad, dropping him on the ground. Richard took a look on his wound and hand that was all in blood from it. He fell on his knees, feeling some weakness. Roderik quickly ran for him, trying to pull him up.

"Roderik.. Brother.." Richard coughed a couple of time. Wounds were getting worse, he could feel it. "I need you to do my last wish. Can you do it?"

"W-what are you fucking talking about, Richard, come on!"

"Listen, I'm dying can't you see? Look, if William returns to Lontern, then my family is in danger... You must stop him, brother..." Richard took Roderik's hand, pulling him closer to himself. "Can you do it for your dying king and friend?"

Roderik shook his head. "Why you have to be so high and mighty..." He sighed, nodding in the response. "I... I will do it, my brother."

"Good, just... Try to... Try to protect Arisa and my wife..."

"I will do everything to save them, Richard. I promise."

"Then go! You need to go." Richad cried out, standing up from the ground. He clenched his fist, going to the first lines of battle. He stopped in a meter from it, looking back at Roderik. "I will be okay, brother."

"See you in hell, Richard." He smirked, and ran away from his previous spot, taking a claymore from the killed nomad.

Richard didn't look back one more time, but he felt guilty for sending his faithful brother-in-arms. King could feel blood all over his face. His wounds hurt a little and ached legs just couldn't stand his weight, but somehow, this man found a strength to fight against his enemy. Because if he wouldn't be able to fight them, then his soldiers wouldn't be able to fight them too. King of the West tightened a grip on the sabre and broke into run, letting out a suffering cry and heading into the first lines of battle, where he was met by nomads.

"FOR THE WESTFALEN!" Richard shouted and rushed in the lines, starting a last fight in his life.

* * *

Umi and Honoka were running away from the battle, trying to find out which direction they had chosen. As distance between girls and battle increased, Umi could feel her heart raced like a mad. Samurai stopped and took a look back once more, expecting a king to walk behind them.

But there was no one, so Umi sighed, passing through the some bushes of forest they were in.

Bluenet really couldn't understand why king did it, why king sent them to find his daughter, who was sent off in some Arabian country. Samurai forgot to ask him about it. But now her heart was ripped because of it. She shall not left him. Samurai already left her daimyo at the battle of Asikawa. Little castle and town were surrounded by Richard and his army, so her daimyo just were to challenge him to a duel. Umi's fat daimyo left the gates of his castle in shining armor, he was a bastard, who cared only for money and power... But he was her lord, anyway.

Bluenet was watching for their duel, staying on the castle's walls and silently begging the God to save her daimyo in this battle, because if he lost, she would have to commit seppuku.

Unluckily for her, Richard blocked daimyo's katana and kicked it out of his hand, thrusting his stomach. Umi widened her eyes, watching a scene of killing her daimyo. Bluenet then took a look at her comrades, who were commiting seppuku with death of their lord. Then samurai ran to gate mechanism and pushed it to open the gates of their castle.

Bluenet shook her head to clear her mind, but bad thoughts still were upon her, waiting for a moment, when they could break her mental defense and run into her brain.

Anyway, right now, she and this ginger girl, Honoka Kousaka, were in the same boat, floating in nowhere.

And for what? For some girl, who was sent off long time ago, because she was stupid. Umi and Honoka could help their lord, but instead of it, they were sent for Richard's daughter Elizabeth in Arabian Sultanate.

Girls were going away from the battlefield that were in mess as horde yelled out in the victory. King has fallen, Umi understood that and she understood that she couldn't help him in last minutes of his life.

Future of Westfallen kingdom was in hands of two girls and one man, and Umi was about not to let it fall like its king did.

She would do everything to protect this kingdom, even if it wasn't her homelands.

It was her duty.

All in all, Umi Sonoda and Honoka Kousaka were a type of people, who always kept their promises.

 _Their travel has begun._


	2. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas (kinda late with it) and happy New Year, guys  
I was really busy with a college  
By the way, I'm leaving my laptop for a couple of weeks (won't upload any of stories, but still will write something in my notes)  
I just hope you'll have some fun with your friends and family in this weeks.  
So, new chapter, new characters. Feel free to leave a reviews, I read all of them.

* * *

 **Chapter I: New faces.**

 _Why it happened to me again..._ Umi thought, as she laid on the cold ground near campfire. Bluenet put away her katana, moving closer to fire to keep herself warm.

It was silent night after the battle, where her lord tragically died. She also thought about his last wish, finding it quiet interesting. Would they even find this girl? Umi didn't know..

 _Find my daughter Elizabeth..._

Shiver ran down samurai's neck, once she imagined the face of king Richard. It was painful to remember anything, because her mental health was under attack by the scariest thoughts of her mind. But... Umi was strong, and some bad thoughts wouldn't break her that easy.

She took a look around, eyeing the knight with shield and sword, who suggested to look out for her, the latter which took some much needed rest. Honoka was awful good that she decided to guard her... But Umi still couldn't sleep...

Sounds of burning wood slightly calmed her irritated mind down. Bluenet watched how her mate tried to bandage her slightly wounded arm, finding that it was too hard for her with one arm. Samurai stood up from the cold ground, shaking some dirt off her clothes and segmented armor. She made her way to Honoka, touching her shoulder and shaking her a little. Ginger looked like a tough veteran of battles for the West: blood all over her armor, cuts on her face and body made her tougher than ever. Knight looked at her with a face of suffering.

"I can help." Umi touched Honoka's hand and grabbed a cloth, which Honoka tried to use as bandage. Ginger pulled her arm away from her, when she felt a pleasant warm of Umi's hand.

"I-I'm okay, you don't need to-"

Bluenet didn't let Honoka finish her speech, taking her wounded arm and tightly bandaging it with tenderness, like she cared for her. The last time Honoka felt something like that she was in Lontern with her mother and sister, an year ago.

"Okay, try to move your arm a bit, I need to know if I bandage it too tight.." Umi gave her a sad smile, carefully stroking bandaged arm. She knew it was a painful to have a wounds, because Umi couldn't even count her own wounds since she started to be a soldier.

Honoka tried to move her wound arm, clenching and relaxing the fist. Of course she felt some pain, but now it was less painful. "Thank you, I'm feeling better now." Honoka smiled back. "Well.. What's your name? We haven't spoken a couple of words actually..." She giggled nervously looking into amber eyes of samurai.

"Name is Umi Sonoda, I... Well, it's a long story.." She peered into Honoka's face, realising that she was from the East too. "Wait, you're eastern too, don't you? How you become a knight of Westfalen?"

Honoka chuckled a little and took a deep breath, as she started her story. "Long time ago, my parents moved to Lontern, the capital of Westfalen. There they opened a sweet shop, they were cooking sweets with-" Honoka giggled, rubbing her forehead and blushing. Umi rose her eyebrow, trying to understand why this girl acted like that. "I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you with my shit story.."

"I'm okay with that... But if you don't want to tell, then it's your choice." Umi moved her shoulders restlessly and snorted, gesturing to Honoka that she don't care at all.

But Umi cared about ginger knight, because she was her last 'friend' in these kingdoms.

Weird silence came upon them, as two girls were looking in each other's faces. Honoka was first, who turned her head away to prevent further Umi's gaze. Samurai just sat down with Honoka, moving closer to her.

"Since we're alone... We need to think about our plan.." Amber eyed girl folded her arms, slightly moving a rocks on the ground with her leg. "We're heading east."

"Just like Richard said..." Honoka remarked, slightly yawning. She was in army of Westfalen, army of king Richard, for over a three years. Now her previous life had gone, basically. Honoka didn't know anything about three other kingdoms, except Yakusuni Shogunate that her parents came from. Still, Umi knew more about life in this world, so bluenet definetely would be a leader of their travel.

"Hey.. I don't want to sleep.. Maybe, you should try to have some rest?" Umi suggested, looking at exhausted girl, who willed her eyes to stay open. There was nothing Honoka could say to that, she looked like shit.

"I guess you're right.." Honoka stood up from her seat, fixing the sheathe with sword in it. "If you need anything, then just wake me up, okay?"

"All right." Bluenet gave her a last look, unsheathing her katana and pulling out some cloth that she used to polish it. Cloth slid across the blade, as Umi carefully moved it.

Umi imagined this girl Eli to herself: Blonde girl, who have a Richard's blue eyes. She thought about Eli as about some rich noble girl, who couldn't even swear.

 _She was wrong about her._

* * *

"Kill theshe bitchesh! Alfat needsh their headsh!" Arabian mercenary with two swords with curved blades shouted, pulling on his turban. His companions rushed for their targets, unsheathing their blades.

Two girls with masks on their faces stood still, as their enemies came closer. Once one of arabian sellswords crossed the visual line, short girl in desert clothes reached out for smoke bombs and threw them right under the legs of their opponents. All of them looked at bombs, which rolled a couple of inches and blew, letting out deep black smoke, causing Arabians to cough.

Once sellswords were surrounded by smoke, tall girl in leather armor and plate scapular with lion picture on it took out her scottish broadsword with basket-like hilt. Girl moved into the smoke, slashing her enemy in pieces. One minute later, place was cleared by the wind and Arabian with two swords widened his eyes, realizing that his companions were dead. He stepped back and heard a steps on right of him. Sellsword quickly turned around, trying to hit somebody with his swords... But there was no one.

"ARGH!" Mercenary fell on his knees, when short girl cut his right leg's tendon with her ninjato. Arabian tried to slash her with his sabres, but one of his hand was quickly cut off by another girl. He hissed in pain and sobbed out, dropping his last sabre and trying to stop bleeding. Sellsword took a quick look on tall girl, eyeing the lion picture on her scapular. "N-no way, you..."

Tall girl just giggled, pulling off her turban. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her shoulders looked lovely and strong, especially with a plate scapular on it. She dropped her turban on the sand, moving closer to Arabian sellsword. "Yes, I'm Elizabeth Ayase from house Ayase." She said. "But you can call me Eli." Blonde winked at him, kicking off sabre from him.

"You bitch.. Alfat shaid that you're shome travele- Augh!" He cried out, as short girl threw some rock at him.

"Tell us where is he.." Eli muttered, pointing a blade of her scottish broadsword at him and gave him an evil look. "Or my cute partner will have to kill you, right Nico?"

Short girl threw another rock at Arabian, pulling off her turban. "Right, Eli."

"So, you better talk." Eli stopped a blade in a few inches from sellsword's heart, letting him know that she would kill him, if he moved even a little.

"Alfat is in Amiz now, in his house." He gasped. "He will have your heads on a spike, when he find out about this."

Eli smirked. "He won't."

"Huh? So smartass, don't-" His reply was broke by Nico, who pierced her ninjato through his head, instantly killing a sellsword.

"What a shame." Eli noticed. "He could be a nice guard of sultan or something... But he decided to go right into nest of vipers.."

"Don't worry, he was a dumbass, anyway." Nico humphed, pulling her ninjato out of his head, causing his corpse to fall on the sand, and sheathed it on her back. "Amiz, huh? Can't stand a people there, they're so fucking annoiyng, because _'_ _We're living in the capital of our great Sultanate'_. Idiots."

"Come on, Nico, you're just jealous, because we have no home." Eli said and frowned, remembering that she were a one, who didn't have a home. Each day she damned her father because of that dumb decision he did a five years ago.

"Hahaha, look who's talking!" Nico laughed, clapping her hands. "I guess, you're have no home. I still have a loved ones, who doesn't send me in some fucking desert."

"Shut the fuck up." Blonde girl sheathed her scottish broadsword, reaching out for the map. She found out their position and slid her finger to Amiz, counting a distance between them and city. "If we want to reach Amiz before nightfall, then we better go fast."

Nico nodded, putting her turban back. "All right, little princess, let's go."

"Stop. Calling. Me. 'Princess'." She slowly said, almost in anger. She hated everything that reminded her about Westfalen and her father.

Eli took a look on the corpses she left back there and sighed. She was a skilful swordsman, first sword of Westfalen's army. A-RISE leader Kira Tsubasa was envious because of it and when her situation happened, Kira was first, who celebrated it with her mates. And main thing, why she was a skilful is her manner of running the battle: she always used a one-handed scottish basket-hilted broadsword, which was really fast. Her mother was from Northend, kingdom of the North, so Eli had some of her roughed personality. But blue-eyed girl didn't know about a Northend a word. His father hated this kingdom, he always said that they're just 'freaking barbarians without honor'.

But their king's advisor never stabbed king in the back, at least.

Luckily for her, Eli didn't know that her father died in a battlefield a day ago. Luckily for her...

"Come on, you slowpoke!" Nico cried out for her companion, who stood still in her own thoughts. Eli shook her head a little, coming into conscious. She quickly ran for her friend, nodding to her.

Girls started their journey to Amiz, capital of Arabian Sultanate.

* * *

Battle for the freedom blazed up in another part of the world. A terrible civil war has ravaged on the lands of the East an year ago. Shogun killed a last emperor and seized the power in the empire. Shogun Kansin Yakusuni abolished emperor's power, trying to eliminate everyone of his family. But there were a lot of people, who supported last member of emperor's family, 23 years old Hikawa Akasaki. Nozomi Tojo was first, who joined an army of new emperor Akasaki. Three thousands of all kinds of people joined his army right after the slaughter in their citadel in the capital of their empire. And more of them has joined it later.

Afterwards, monasteries of Buddhist monks-warriors, who called 'sohei', joined emperor in his trying to return his power. Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo, each girl was one of them. But Rin was more like ninja: deadly, sneaky and adroit. Ginger girl was really skillful while she used a spear yari or naginata. So... Her friend Hanayo, who joined emperor's army had an opposite personality. If ginger was full of energy, brunette was kinda lazy. Still, they were a best friends since monastery.

A little squad, about fifty people, were fighting against shogun's guards. The sounds of battle washed over a little village that was under the shogun's control.

"For the Emperor!" Tall girl with violet hair, Nozomi Tojo, who was a leader of their squad, shouted in anger, when shogun's samurai came upon them with katanas. Her squad has a various soldier inside it: samurai, ashigaru. But there were a couple of girls, who had a strange outfits.

Two of them were clothed in short white nun outfits with face masks. First one, ginger girl with a short hair, had a naginata in her hands, swinging it and slashing the air. Second one, brunette with purple eyes, was hiding behind ginger's back with wakizashi in her hands.

Leader with two long and gorgeous ponytails had a nodati, two-handed version of katana, and samurai's kimono without an armor. One of shogun's samurai thought that she was an easy target, he rushed for her, rising his katana to hit Nozomi, but she thrusted nodati through his stomach, killing him. Nozomi heard his curses as she pulled out her nodati and smiled, running to her soldiers to help them. She knew that it wasn't a day of her death, so Nozomi was in good mood.

Other girl, Hoshizora Rin, who was a sohei of Enkury-Sui monastery in Tandeo, capital of Yasukuni Shogunate, cut some samurai, who was busy with fighting another member of their squad and ran to help her best friend Hanayo Koizumi.

Brunette with puple eyes, Hanayo, tried to defend herself from shogun's samurai attacks with her wakizashi, when Rin stabbed one of them through his heart with her naginata. Rin quickly moved around him, slashing a shogun's ashigaru with her spear. Ginger made her way forward, she swung her naginata down, cutting someone's back, where she saw a small banner of Yakusuni house. Samurai with cut on his back quickly turned around, tightening a grip on his sword.

"For the Shogunate!" He dashed to nun with naginata, but met his death on his way to Rin. He took a side of his neck with a hand, dropping a katana. Samurai then looked on his hand, eyeing a scarlet blood on it. Shogun's soldier fell face down, letting out some violent words, which didn't offend brunette, who killed a samurai with her wakizashi.

"Nice hit, Kayochin, Rin like it~" Chartreuse eyes fell on her friend, who slightly blushed, hearing a praise from Rin.

"Thank you- Rin, watch out!" Hanayo cried out, when she saw an ashigaru with yari, who were rushing for Rin. Ginger quickly moved her spear and cut off the blade of ashigaru's yari, leaving him defenseless.

"What the.. ARGH!" Long blade of nodati thrusted through ashigaru's body, twisting his guts. Nozomi pulled her nodati out of his stomach, kicking his ass with her leg. Samurai then stepped on his chest, finishing him off with one deadly strike at his head.

Meanwhile, shogun's soldiers were running away in fear. Nozomi jumped on the ground, taking a look on the most brave men of the East. "What a shame... They will be slained, it's their fate."

Rin, who had an exhausted look on her face, let out a sigh in a relief and sat on the ground, placing a naginata near her. "Kayo-chin, come here, take some rest nya~"

"Thank you, Rin..." Brunette fell on the ground, near her friend with orange hair. Hanayo laid there on her back, relaxing all of her body. "It was a tough fight, don't you think so?"

"Rin thinks... This war just a piece of cake for us, we will definetely win it, nya!" Rin said with excitement in her voice. Ginger laid on her back just like Hanayo did, staring at blue sky of the East with huge clouds on it.

"Is that so? Really?" Nozomi smiled, taking her seat near the nuns. "We're losing a hundreds of our brothers each day.. And you just said that this war is piece of cake?"

"Rin really think so. Is it bad to think so?" Rin asked worriedly. Still, she didn't had a real communication with people outside of monastery. Hanayo was her only one friend there, so she became her best friend.

Nozomi frowned. "Better not to think about it at all, Rin-chan..."

"But... We had win every battle since battle of Tandeo-"

"Don't!" Nozomi cut her speech off. "Don't you ever dare to say a word about this battle... It was a _bloodbath_ , not a real fight.."

Nozomi could remember this battle too damn well. Twelve thousands of people in the army of emperor Hikawa Akasaki tried to siege Tandeo citadel, where shogun had celebrate something. Their army marched right to the gates and walls of shogun's fortress, when all of them were outflanked with three big armies of Yasukuni's allies. Nozomi was shocked, when their lines were broken. Brothers had to fight with each other. It was a real mess, and Akasaki Hikawa had lost the battle.

Purple haired girl shook her head to clear her mind, twitching a mouth in smile. "But I glad that we are still alive."

"Same for us, Tojo-san, right Rin?" Brunette looked at her friend, who was laying on the grass with closed eyes. Hanayo giggled a little, trying not to wake her up.

Nozomi raised her eyebrow, staring into Rin's serene face. "Is she always so sleepy after battles?"

"Only if she get exhausted..." Hanayo answered her. "It means that fight was a tough one."

 _We will have the worst battles in a future, you better prepare yourself, Hanayo-chan._ Nozomi thought, closing her eyes. They had to reach the nearest town until a skyfall, so they better not to waste their time to rest. But if people were exhausted, what kind of fight they would have anyway? Just another bloodbath like it was at Tandeo.

Nozomi laid on her back too, trying to take a break from her hard daily routine of soldier in the army.

But nothing could stop Nozomi on her way to return an Empire.

* * *

"Umi... Are you sure... That we're moving east?" Honoka asked her, leaning and touching the grass with hoar-froast on it. "It's kinda cold... See?"

"I... No, we have a places with snow too, can't you remember a hot springs?" Umi answered her and scanned the area ahead, standing on some rock.

Honoka thought a moment, placing a finger with snow on her chin. Ginger then looked on a sky, eyeing the sun that was up on their right. "But sun... On the right." Honoka straightened herself. "It's not the East."

"It's just a north of our lands. You'll see, when we reach the nearest village or town." Bluenet jumped from her rock to the ground and fixed her armor. "We just need to keep moving."

"We're moving for over a day and what?" Honoka asked her irritably. "I must confess we're lost."

"Do you say... Do you say that I'm wrong?" Umi twitched her eyebrow a little. Bluenet hated when someone told her that she was wrong. It has driven her mad every time. Amber-eyed girl clenched her fist and let out a sigh.

"Yes, you're wrong, Umi. You couldn't even take a look on the sky and sun on it." Ginger huffed, turning away from samurai.

"You little bitch..." Umi whispered, walking over a ginger. She wanted to take her neck with her hands, but bluenet was stopped by some feminine shouts for help. Honoka and Umi exchanged a glance, nodding to each other.

Couple of travelers ran round some bushes, unsheathing their weapons, once they saw a girl, who was surrounded by some band of robbers.

"Show us what you got, girlie... Or I'll hurt you." He smirked and moved closer to the girl in leather armor and fur-lined hood over her head. Umi's gaze fell on the pretty huge dagger in sheathe on her back. Girl in hood knocked the nearest bandit, reaching for her blade and pulling it out. She stepped back a little, making some space between her and bandits.

Umi was first, who attacked this band of thugs from forrests. Bluenet slashed one man with one-handed sword, causing him to fall on the ground. Blue-eyed girl was there to support her friend. Honoka struck another guy with her shield, blocking and dodging attacks from bandits. Once knight had all attention, Umi had no hesitation; samurai outflanked her enemies, killing them all.

When only couple of bandits had left, they just fell on their knees, begging for mercy. "Mercy... Please, have mercy.."

Umi walked round one of bandits, tightening grip on her katana. Bluenet swung her blade, when she felt how cold hand grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to kill unarmed enemy.

"Let them go, please." Hooded up girl said, pulling away her hand. Umi turned around to see their captives, but they already gone into the woods.

Stranger giggled a little, taking off her hood and opening her face. "My name is Kotori Minami." Girl with taupe hair said, smiling. "And my mother is ruler of these lands."

 _Minami... I know them, they're good tradesmen, everyone wears their kimono all over the shogunate._

Home... Finally.

Umi thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

El Diablo, Black Widow of Tandeo and many others nicknames showed Maki Nishikino as merciless and dangerous enemy. Alfat found out why she had these nicknames, once he flew out of his window in Amiz, falling on his back. Maki stood in the window, looking at wounded Arabian, who tried to get up and took his scimitar. Her violet eyes fell on the weapon and she decided to come over him; redhead jumped over the window, landing on the ground. Maki pulled out her damask bastard-sword, moving closer to Alfat, who grabbed his scimitar and tried to lift it up. Unfortunately, his efforts to get his weapon were unavailing; Maki ended them by sticking her sword into his hand's flesh.

"U-rgh... N-no..." Alfat squirmed because of pain and tried to take sword's blade to pull it off his hand. Then Maki put a leg on his chest, crushing it with her boots.

"I'm going to ask you one more time... Where is Lomerian dagger?" Redhead asked him with irritated voice. Alfat kept his silence, causing Maki to stick her sword deeper into the ground and cutting Arabian's hand even more than it was. "You better talk, before it's too late. I guess you don't want to lose your hand."

"F-fuck you, Diablo. I won't tell you anything about it."

"Your choice." She pulled her sword out of his hand, thrusting its blade through his stomach.

Some voices came from the corner of the street of capital city of Arabian Sultanate. Maki took a quick glance on it, eyeing a squad of Arabian guardsmen in shining armor. She pulled her sword out of Alfat's body, sheathing it and running away from his stone house with corpses of his bodyguards inside.

Girl, who was born in Tandeo loved traveling since the childhood. Nishikinos were a good healers and Maki's parents thought that her daughter would become a healer in Emperor's army.

Unfortunately, Shogun seized the power in the East. Maki's parents weren't able to do anything, so they just accepted the situation.

But their daughter didn't.

Maki Nishikino, who was taking a lessons of fighting with sword became a traveler and adventurer. She was hunting for this mysterious Lomerian dagger for over an year, as she heard about it from some guy in local inn in the Amiz.

Everyone, who knew this girl could say that she was a really spoiled brat. But Maki was a nice duelist, she never lost her battles.

Step by step, Maki got on the top of adventurers. Practically, everyone knew her nicknames, but they didn't know a thing about what kind of person she was.

Lonely and cold fighter with her amazing bastard-sword. Perfect duelist.

By the way, Nishikino Maki didn't care about anything in this world. Even about her life or health. Redhead could stay awake for a week without a rest, fighting each day and searching for this dagger.

Maki made her way to the main street of Amiz, which could lead her to Sultan's palace. Girl could feel how other people stared at her black leather armor, so she pulled on her hood, walking to the local bazaar. She turned around, when Arabian guards with unsheathed scimitars began to search the area for Alfat's murderer. Cursing, redhead strode off through the crowded streets, trying to find some way to escape. Maki moved some merchant a little, walking near a dark alley between some houses made of stone, when someone grabbed her and pulled to the wall. Maki was about to say something, but someone closed her mouth with tiny hand, hushing at her to keep silence. Girl in mask and turban moved her hand away, gesturing to Maki to follow her. El Diablo twitched her eyebrow, but followed the tiny girl, eyeing the eastern sword on her back.

Couple of girls walked through the alley, stepping into some house. Tiny girl pulled her mask and turban off, letting Maki to see her face and raven hair in two ponytails with red ribbons on it. Crimson orbs looked at her with interesting look. Suddenly, another girl walked out of corner. She had blonde hair with blue eyes and very angry look on her face.

"My name is Ayase Eli," Blonde girl spoke calmly, drawling each word, "And you killed the guy, who hired some sellswords to kill us."

"Huh?" Maki didn't understand a single word, "That piece of shit had some information for me, but he refused to tell me."

"Actually, thank you," Raven-haired girl said, smiling a little, "I'm Nico. Just Nico."

Adventurer took a look on them, trying to find out who they were. _Ayase... Hmph, I heard it, but where?_ She thought, rubbing her forehead; then Maki's glance fell on Eli's shoulder, where she had a scapular with painted lion on it. _Lion... W-wait, is she..._

"You're from Westfallen, don't you?" Maki remarked, twirling some locks of hair with her index finger.

"Yeah, I am," Blonde responded, looking straight into Maki's violet eyes, "Why?"

"Firstly, you are Ayase. House of the king of Westfalen. Secondly, you have a foreign look, almost western... I found it out when I took a look at her," Maki pointed her finger at Nico without even looking at her, "It's interesting... What are you doing here? Someone like you usually loves fancy things, balls in a castles, and being a princess, by the way.."

"It's... A long story. Maybe later..."

"Now, or I will leave this place." Maki demanded a full story from her, causing blonde to roll her eyes.

"Huh, I don't think that you have other way: guardsmen on the street will be happy to see you."

Maki clenched her fist in anger, she wanted to punch that girl right at her face to leave some bruises on it. Then redhead thought about a guards and relaxed her arm, putting a fake smile on her face.

"All right, I'm in." Maki took a look on tiny girl, who came closer to her, smirking.

"Are you hungry? I can cook something, if you want." Nico closed her eyes, smiling and trying to offer a food to Maki, whose stomach was grumbling whole day.

"Um... Okay.." Redhead shrugged off, eyeing the blonde girl, who fell on the couch, putting away her sheathe with broadsword inside. Eli's eyes met with puple ones, causing Maki to look away.

Eli murmured something to herself, whistling to redhead, "Hey, it's safe out here, so you can put your sword away."

Maki made her way to the couch and sat on it, unwrapping a waist belt with sheathe from her armor. Violet-eyed girl put it away, followed by Eli's glance. Their eyes met again, now Maki blushed a little because she couldn't understand, what this blonde girl with blue eyes wanted from her, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, just want to make sure that I didn't meet you anywhere."

Maki laughed, causing Eli to twitch her eyebrow a little, "My parents were a healers in the army of Emperor... I don't think that I from that type of people, who meet someone like you oftenly. No offense, I'm noble too, but because of shogunate, I was forced to leave our contry.." She took a look in Eli's blue eyes. "You know... People called me 'The Black Widow of Tandeo'. Know why?"

"I'm listening."

"Because, when I left our contry, I killed a dozen of Shogun's guards, who were trying to stop me. In this black armor." She complained, moving her head and staring at wall without any emotion.

Blonde girl took a look on adventurer, sighing.

"Maki." Princess began, practically causing Maki to look at her. "I would like to travel with you together, Nico agrees with me."

 _Time has stopped for Nishikino Maki.  
_ _And she passed out, thinking about her new life with these girls, who were only one friendly persons out there.  
_

* * *

Roderik was the bravest warrior in Richard's army. Also, he knew the king since childhood. All his life, Richard was there to support his friend and king of Westfallen.

And now, they were betrayed by the most faithful people in their kingdom.

A-RISE... Roderik thought a lot about them after the battle. Especially, about killing them all. He imagined how he cut off their heads and put it on the spikes right in front of whole kingdom.

Unfortunately, he was in no shape to perform it. Roderik was forced to bandage his wounds in the dirt, hiding from the nomads, who were pursuing him all the time. All in all, Roderik was lucky enough to escape from them all the time.

Suddenly, voices like popping crocs came out from the road. At least, three horses were there. Some figure walked to the side of the road, looking on Roderik and hiding the sun with its figure.

Roderik was about to take his claymore and kill this person. Brown short hair, green eyes, western armor with painted lion on its chest and cuts all over the body.

"Y-you..." Roderik muttered and widened his eyes.

It was Kira Tsubasa. Her friends, Yuuki Anju and Toudou Erena joined her soon. Erena had no hand on her bandaged arm. Pityful.

"Don't come closer, you filthy traitors!" Butcher shouted, reaching out for his claymore, when two of them jumped in ditch, making their way towards wounded bodyguard.

Roderik tried to stand up, but was quickly knocked over by Tsubasa's leg. She pushed bodyguard down to the ground holding him with her leg.

"We need your help."

Roderik couldn't believe her words; A-RISE knights, who helped William to kill his friend, now were needed some help.

"You better leave me to die here, I won't help you, stupid." Said Roderik sullenly.

"If you won't help us, then William kill everyone in Lontern," Tsubasa fell on her knees, "We have made the greatest mistake in our lives, but please... Help us to return everything back."

Roderik thought a couple of seconds, "Help me to stand up," He was quickly pulled up by Anju and Tsubasa, who helped him to move his legs.

Butcher took a look on the wounded Erena, who still held her arm, "Don't look at me, monster," She whispered and turned away with tears in her eyes.

Roderik refused to go further, keeping Anju and Tsubasa at their place on the road, "You know what, Toudou? You better watch your mouth, before I cut your last hand."

Tsubasa walked to her horse, mounting and helping Roderik to do the same. Once all of them were on the horses, she whistled and them galloped down the road.

Above all, Roderik cared about how he would kill this traitor William, and how he would torture these girls for their betrayal.

Roderik drifted off in his thoughts, trying to have some rest, while Tsubasa leaded their squad of knights.

William knew that they would come to Lontern sooner or later.  
 _And Lontern was waiting for them._


	3. Chapter 2

Well, hey again, as I said, I was going to republish this chapter due to some mistakes, and here it is.

I'd like to thank my beta-reader Raine1o1, he did a great job, helping me with fixing it.  
( _you can also visit his profile and read his stories, especially 'That sexy dress'.)_

Have a nice time reading this republished chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter II: Friends.**

When Umi opened her eyes, they were on the road, going somewhere with taupe-haired girl in front of her. Kotori was good with dagger, even if she was an heiress of some house in the Shogunate. However, when your house is bordered by the Northend, you just have to know how to defend yourself in case of something.

"So, what are you doing in our lands, travelers? Except saving me from the bandits, of course." Kotori giggled, leading them to their family castle.

"I guess you don't even know about death of King Richard…" Umi began to tell her about that battle, about dishonest knights, who disobeyed his orders and stabbed him in the back. Ash-haired girl was forced to stop and think about it a bit.

"King Richard is dead? Are you sure?" Kotori clenched her fists, looking at bluenette, who sobbed a little because of remembering such events.

"Unfortunately, he died in a battle while leading his soldiers." Upset ginger girl joined the conversation, once she finished fixing her armor. "He ordered to us to find his… Oi!"

Umi immediately slapped Honoka's neck, when the knight began to tell their secret. The samurai made sure that Kotori isn't listening to them and bended over Honoka's ear, whispering to her. "Dumb, don't EVER talk with strangers about it, you hear me?"

Receiving a nod, Umi moved away from Honoka, continuing on her way. The samurai tried to keep herself warm, but when everything around you is covered with snow, it's not much of help. They were in need of warm clothes, not light western types. Umi hoped that Kotori would give them what they need, when they reached a castle.

Silence fell on them and the wind slightly stroked their clothes a little, creeping inside of their bodies and hitting their hearts. Honoka shook her head and clenched her fists. "We could save him, but we just ran away like cowards."

"We will take our revenge, I promise." Umi added, tightening her grip on her katana's sheath.

Kotori smiled, nodding to Umi. "You're really strong, if you want to take revenge, but… Isn't it kind of dumb? Although, it's not for me to judge you… Come on, it's not far from here."

Girls were following Kotori, who was glad because of something. The beautiful snow landscapes of the North Shogunate were kind of relaxing for each girl, no matter what they felt. Umi could assume that Kotori learned who she was, because Sonoda family was quite powerful in the Shogunate. Unfortunately, Umi haven't received any news from her family in a while. She felt abandoned and this feeling was ripping her apart from the inside of her soul.

Passing through the crunching snow, Umi and Honoka can't stop shivering. Snow crackles under their feet, falls on their heads, eventually, all they could see is a land covered with snow.

"How do you even live here? It's impossible!" Honoka exclaimed, trying to keep warm by rubbing her palms.

"You'll get used to it once you start living here." Kotori shyly smiled and breathed in the cold air, passing it into her lungs. "See? You just need to get used to it."

"Thank you, but we don't want to live here, it's kind of more than we can take." Umi tried to joke. "Besides, we need to reach Yoshiwara to take a trip to Amiz."

"Can you tell me why you need to go to Yoshiwara and Amiz? Don't you suppose to regroup with your army or?"

Both of them, Honoka and Umi fell in silence. Honoka was the first who decided to tell the whole truth about the King's army. "There is no army. Everyone is dead or run away, trying to save their lives."

Kotori realized that the Westfalen Kingdom was going through the hard times. No king, no army, the greatest horde of nomads near their borders. The Westfalen was in need of help, but who could give them this help? Shogunate? No, eastern people wouldn't help them, even if they would ask them about it. A lot of blood was spilled as they had been at war with each other for a long time, so Shogun would be glad because of his death. Arabian Sultanate? They had a tense relationship, so they wouldn't be alive, when their help came. There was only the Northend that would help them, in this case. Queen of the West was from there, so Kotori bet that the Westfalen would have some help from them, like soldiers or supplies.

Among other things, the house Minami has always positioned itself as some kind of hermits, living far away from civilization. Just few of the Shogunate's politicians had known someone from this house. But the head of the household – mother of Kotori Minami – was an influential woman, who had many allies across the East. She had a pretty close contacts with the Emperor and Shogun alike, maintaining the policy of neutrality until the end, and when her house found itself between the hammer and the anvil, Kotori's mother pulled it off very neatly, becoming an ally for both sides, Emperor and Shogun.

Eventually, the householder have been waiting for one side to destroy another, because she wanted to start to live like before, without a fear for the members of her family. Supporting someone was equal to suicide, because she couldn't predict how things would go with the cruelest civil war right there. Troops of Emperor, though they were few in number, cease themselves as the military elite of the East.

Mother of Kotori Minami was the greatest schemer and politician, but her daughter have got none of any of her skills. Besides, Kotori didn't feel bad for it. She could walk for hours and hours at her family's possession, watching how wild alpacas lived there; they were her favorite animals.

During these trips, Kotori often have some incidents, like this one with bandits. Luckily, Umi and Honoka were in the right place in the right time to protect her.

The ash-haired girl always looked at the samurai with envy, she liked their composite armor which helped them to protect themselves and not practically hampered their movements, but she like more of the western types of armor.

Kotori felt the full protection from one glance on their shining armor, supplemented with heraldic cape, representing the house of each of the knights who wore it. In the East, a little flags of houses played this function. Usually, they were attached to the backs of the samurai.

Kotori really wanted to learn how to fight, to be a samurai, but her mother didn't accept it, calling her daughter a silly, who doesn't know what she want. Hearing such an insult, Kotori locked herself up in her room, staying a few days in there, without having to open up to anyone. In the end, her mother apologized to her, allowing Kotori to practice in kenjutsu dojo. After a month of training, Kotori has learned how to fight with katana but to become a true samurai, she still had to learn a lot about bushido, honor and things about Kotori didn't ever thought until now.

And though her mother didn't actually approve this idea, Kotori wanted to become a traveler. To travel around all the kingdoms, meet a ruler, philosophers and all other types people.

Kotori turned to look at her companions, trying to figure out who they were. Of course, Umi's samurai armor practically told her about bluenette's Eastern origin, but who she was right now? A soldier in the service of the fallen King Richard? She wanted to ask Umi about it; curiosity always prevailed over Kotori's mind. The serious face of the samurai, sharp features, and keen eyes like a hawk made Umi looked awesome. The bluenette was a typical soldier of Emperor's army; the Shogun's current army had no people with such an iron features.

Ash-haired girl looked at another girl, which face emphasized some kind of certain simplicity. Kotori could see a similar features of the East in Honoka, so she'd bet that ginger was also born in East. Why then Honoka wore an armor of the Westfalen's knight? Kotori couldn't wait for a moment of sharing a dinner with both of them, when she would ask them a questions about everything.

"Can I ask you a question?" Voice from behind forced Kotori to turn around.

"Yes, Umi-chan?" Bluenette's face visibly blushed, she couldn't help but look away.

"C-Can we stay for a couple of days to have some rest? Only a couple of days, then we j-"

"Of course you can!" Kotori smiled sweetly, not letting Umi to finish her request. The ash-haired girl just couldn't refuse them.

After walking for a few minutes, the trio reached a cobblestone road, which led straight into the city, where there was a castle of the house Minami.

As they made their way to the city, the girls just spent some time chatting with each other about common girlish things. As they reached a city, couple of mounted samurai with long spear yari came out of the walls to find out, who they were.

The samurai slowly pulled up to them, and seeing that two unknown girls were following the heiress of the house Minami, they then rushed off their horses to the ground and bow to her.

"Minami-san! Minami-san! Thank God, you showed up. We were worried for you, your mother…" One of them bubbled, while he bow and bow to Kotori.

"Thank you, I'm going to her right now." Kotori stopped him and the samurai nervously laughed. Together with his partner, the samurai mounted his horse and went to patrol the vicinity of the city.

Honoka and Umi looked at each other, exchanging a shrug. They haven't seen such a respect among the nobles and common soldiers. The girls had not been in the East in a while, practically, they managed to forget what kind of respect people have here for the rulers.

Walking through the streets of Kotori's hometown, the girls could see the happy people, who were busy with their own business. The trio passed by the marvelous market, where people had been trading what they could. Furs, various meat, fish, even hot noodles and manju that smelled so delicious making Honoka and Umi realize how much they wanted to eat. Their stomachs gave up and grumbled out loudly, causing Kotori to giggle; both of girls couldn't blame their bodies for that, they haven't eaten anything for a day.

"Let's hurry up, it seems like you really want to eat, right?" Umi and Honoka nodded together; they couldn't refuse such a generous offer. Food wouldn't hurt them.

The streets were decorated with various objects of Eastern culture, in spite of the northern location, snow under their feet and strained relations with Northend, the house Minami and its people were proud that they were a part of the East. Of course, the situations in the East was critical, civil war often meant a death for state, whatever Shogun or the Emperor simply couldn't let that happen.

Comparing about joining the Shogun and suppressing the Emperor's army was the best solution for the house Minami. In this case, the victory would be guaranteed one hundred percent. If the house Minami would join the Emperor's forces, the victory would be about forty percent, but the status of an ally of the Emperor would have lifted the house to unprecedented heights. Anyway, Kotori's mother decided to hold up for now and wait until one side would kill another.

The atmosphere of peace and calm was hospitable for Umi and Honoka. It seemed like they forgot what 'hospitality' is. Recently, they went into the city as killers and conquerors, it seemed like it was their duty, but the two young lady warriors were both loathed upon by the citizens of cities they conquered and by the relatives of soldiers they had slain.

Of course, no one really cared about what they brought to world with their actions. Everyone accepted the war as right thing. Still, there were those, who thought about the meaning of all this. Philosophers of the four kingdoms held their meetings around the world, each time choosing a new place and new kingdom.

However, all attempts to change anything or resolve these conflicts were harshly suppressed. The rulers weren't against the use of assassins, because these people often were the ones who had no concept about honor or mercy.

The irony is that anyone could be such a cold-hearted murderers. Even members of the royal families can be one of them.

"Welcome to Otonokizaka." A sweet voice said, as the girls approached the castle's gates.

* * *

Dreams about her family and past life visited Maki's mind, as she slept peacefully in the shelter of two sellswords. Maki wasn't a type of the people who often have a lot of dream but, when it happened it was something graceful, something that she simply couldn't forget for a couple of days. She was glad for having such imagination.

Nishikino Maki had not believed in witchcraft, magic, spirits of dead people, even alchemy didn't fit in her head. She thought that charlatans ran it, but not scientists. Mostly, such a view has arisen due to the fact that Maki often watched as her parents treated wounded or sick people. Her skepticism was raised by her parents; it has been supported by Maki's nature.

Dreaming, Maki thought that it all was happening because of power of her mind. Yes, Nishikino Maki was quite fond of herself; she didn't believe that she is the best, though. Love to herself couldn't be considered as sin or some terrible crime.

The red haired girl was dreaming about her escape from Tandeo, just before the moment when she slipped out of her house through the window, taking a katana and her well-known black leather armor with her. Her dreams were about how she killed one guard after another, putting their corpses in a row just as black widow.

Two of her main nicknames were known in the criminal world, although she has positioned herself as a player of a lower league. Maki hadn't tried to get to the top, where you need to think about a plan to keep yourself alive. Many newcomers had tried to kill you and grab your place, thinking that if they could reach the top of the criminal food-chain, they would begin to live like a royals.

It was really fun to watch. Unfortunately, the city guards had some work to clean up all the mess and remove the bodies of these fools. Pathetic.

Last one enemy in her dream fell on his knees, begging Maki for mercy, but Maki was coming closer, tightening her grip on a bloody katana. As she came over him, Maki knocked the guard to the ground and brought a katana over his head, ready to deliver a fatal blow.

*SLAP*

Someone slapped her face with hand, waking her up. Maki instantly opened her eyes, reaching out for her sword and staring straight into the face of ruby-eyed killer, who was standing in front of her.

"Oh, finally, you're awake! Maybe you should start to pack your things up? We're under the siege, by the way…" Nico said briskly, distracted by a sudden thud sound of cracking wood, which meant that the door was almost knocked out. "Eli, hold on!"

Tiny girl unsheathed her ninjato on the run, shifting it in a comfy position for her hand. Maki was wondering why Nico had a weapon like this one, and whether Nico could be one of the well-known ninjas. But mostly, she was concerned about someone who had found them, and now was trying to take their place by storm.

Finding her sheath with the sword on the table, Maki jumped off the couch and quickly put them on. Trying to do it as fast as she could but, it was too late.

"The backdoor!" Eli shouted, after there was a clang of swords. Definitely she met with the enemies on their way inside the house. The princess was fighting with someone who wore a different types of dirty light clothes, typical for desert bandits.

Some of their scimitars were covered with a good layer of rust, as if it was on purpose, in order to blast a blood of their enemy when they hit them. Maki didn't want to receive such a wound. Eli, who tried to keep bandits off the door, didn't burn a particular desire to get wounded either. The blonde blocked a couple of hits with her broadsword with bucket hilt, slowly retreated into the hall, where Maki and Nico were. The redhead already pulled out her bastard sword from its sheath while moving towards Eli.

"DEEEEATH!" A booming low voice came from the door, where some beefcake bandit came from; he was at least two meters tall and messed maybe one hundred kilos for sure. This guy would be difficult to kill, but the girls still had to get rid of other bandits.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down a little and turned her head to look at raven-haired girl who skillfully climbed the wall and slipped through the open window. "Wait for me."

Raising her eyebrow, the swordsman followed Nico with his eyes, before she vanished. It was hard to believe that she could left them here so simply.

"Maki, I need help!" Eli cried out for her after a strong blow which cause the blond to retire inside the room. Luckily for the blonde, Maki came with help directly striking her first target and throwing him into the crowd of bandits; it has created a hitch in their attack. Eli noticed them lingering and knocked over a bookcase, blocking a pass into the room, she then came closer to Maki. "Where is Nico?"

"Gone." Maki replied dryly, keeping her eyes at bandits behind the book case, who were trying to get up from the floor. It looked funny, such a scene could be played in some theater, like a part of a funny comedy.

"What do you mean by that?" Maki felt some concern in Eli's voice.

"She slipped through the window, telling that we must wait for her."

Eli huffed. Could Nico betray her after all they've been through? Of course, they wouldn't receive a benefit from this contract and when your cover has been attacked by a bunch of bandits, you can only think about yourself. After weighing all "pros" and "cons" ruby-eyed killer could easily leave them to die.

But Eli had faith in her friend, so she tried to remove all the bad thoughts out of her mind; another knocked door helped her to get back in the sense.

The situation pressed against the girls; even though Maki loved to take a risks, she wasn't sure in Eli, because they were fighting together for the first time. Her willingness to take risks vanished just like Nico did.

"Can you cover my ass a bit?" Eli asked her new partner with grin on her face. It sounded kind of pervert, but blonde had such an attitude.

"Yeah, sure." Maki nodded in response.

"Harasho, but don't stare at it, okaay~" Giggling, the princess regained an iron grimace on her face. She cut an air with her broadsword, as if she invited the bandits who already came through the front door. The first one, who were blew to the other world was some black-skinned guy with ugly scars all over his body. Wearing just a trousers, he showed a marks of some slave company. Waving his two-handed sabre, he didn't get Maki or Eli to hit with. Maki, as well as the blonde asked her, covered Eli from the next thug while her friend was busy.

Good old fights in which Eli always was in the minority, attracted her a lot. It was like a contest, where the winner took all the prizes and the loser paid for it with his life. Anyway, you need something to amuse yourself when all aspects of your work are killing people.

The clank of swords creates a cascade of sparks radiating from the swords has been capturing Eli's spirits for years. Adrenaline has played an important role in the work of sellswords. In fact, adrenaline was the main thing which caused people to fight a hundred percent of their power.

Eli perfectly remembered her first fights, without them blonde simply wouldn't survive. She fought for the money which she used for buying some food to keep herself alive. It was very kind of her father to expel his daughter from the country because of her behavior. Eli still could remember how fast her little heart was beating, when she dealt a strikes at her opponents in one of the underground arena of Arabian Sultanate.

Only complete dregs of society were in these kind of places, where Eli was too. Arena fighters usually finished their fallen opponents off and Eli was okay with that; the blonde knew what kind of people were standing in front of her. She didn't spare anyone.

Her enemies were begging for mercy so many times, so Eli couldn't even remember. Such an attitude towards her opponents lasted as long as Eli didn't meet the most important person in her new life in the Sultanate. Eli was fighting against some fresh girl from the arena who tried to break into the top of the arena fighters.

Ayase Eli thought it was just another upstart who would be easy to kill, but when they met face to face, she realized that she was entirely wrong about her. Her technique and weapon, even the appearance were saying that her opponent wasn't from the contingent of ordinary bandits who fought for the sake of food.

The first thing Eli noticed was her sword. It was typical blade of the Eastern soldiers; true, it was straight, rather than curved. Eli could remember that these types of swords with straight blades were only in special assassins – shinobi – in the service of the Emperor of the East.

Following her usual tactics, Eli tried to win her opponent with fast attacks. Unfortunately, it didn't work; her enemy was too agile even for fast attacks, which she easily evaded. Once Eli was exhausted, the girl knocked a sword out of Eli's hand and could easily finish her off, what she refused to do.

After a battle, her opponent had found Eli in the rooms of the arena fighters. Once she told Eli about how she learned about the fact that Eli was a member of the royal family, they teamed up and escaped from the arena at night, murdering a few guards who were supposed to keep an eye on the fighters and prevent all attempts of escape.

It was Nico Yazawa. In fact, Eli was alive because of her. One day later, that arena was stormed by Sultanate's soldiers, who were there because of order of Emir – local commander of sultanate's warrior – of their town. Every single man, who were there was slaughtered by Emir's soldiers.

Back in action, Eli struck the black skinned guy with her broad sword using the same method as Maki did and pushing his lifeless body into the passage. At the moment, Maki was fighting the two bandits and she was in need of help, as Eli thought.

No, Maki certainly didn't need help; a couple of skillful movements and two criminals were lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Eli was impressed, it was really rare to see someone who knew how to fight properly with a bastard-sword.

Anyways, the girls had to move farther into the hall because there were about seven bandits who came out of the front door and ready to fight a couple of girls. It must be admitted, Alfat had a good small army of thugs.

Loud sounds and falling bookcase meant that the desert bandits from the back door were already in the hall with the big man in their lead. The situation became increasingly strained. Eli pressed her back to Maki, who was wondering what kind of strike would be best for killing as much forthcoming bandits as she could.

"KILL!" Biggie hollered as he bent down in order to enter the room. That fat guy was close to Eli. She really had no luck lately.

The bandits were deciding who must deal the first strike, as they slowly surrounded a couple of sellswords. Silent felt on the room; no one didn't dare to attack first. Finally, the biggest bandit lost his temper, throwing away a couple of his partners and opening a straight line between him and the blonde girl.

"Little pigs…" He grinned and laughed lightly, cracking his knuckles; he was making his way towards Eli.

Lives of a couple of girls who only tried to survive in this cold and terrible world could end just right there. Their lives could end if Nico hadn't been there.

"Drop your swords, you filthy sinners." Muffled voice came from behind the big man. Absolutely everyone, who were in the hall paid attention to this voice, turning around and looking at him. The captain of the guard of the Amiz in a shining chain mail armor, behind whom were a bunch of his subordinates, was holding a steel shield with the emblem of the Sultanate on it and Damascus Scimitar. "In the Sultan's name, I demand you to drop your swords!"

"Try to take it…- ARRGH!" The big man roared as Eli plunged her blade into his back; the blonde had hit his vital areas, it was a successful strike. Biggie coughed with blood and tried to turn to the one who had hit him. At this moment, Eli pulled her broad sword out of his back, kicking him forward so he can fell right on the captain of Amiz city guards. The big man went straight at captain of the guard, falling on his way and causing guards to evade it and perceive it as a threat.

"For the glory of Sultanate!" The guards attacked them, causing bandits to start a fight, who completely forgetting about a couple of girls; Maki and Eli used it, leaving the house through the back door, while their enemies were busy killing each other.

As the girls were on the backyard of their house, they sheathed their swords and looked around, checking a yard for remaining bandits. A sudden whistle caused both of them to look up at the roof of the house, where Nico sat up with one leg hanging down. "Will you stand there forever?"

"How you did it?" Curious Eli asked her, gesturing to come down.

With a smile on her little face, Nico carefully started to go down, clinging to each ledge of that house for which she climbed. "Oh, it was simple. I ran over to the crowd of some Arabs and sneaked some pouch. You know, what happened later." Tiny girl jumped to the ground and bowed to them, causing Maki to roll her eyes.

"Let's just get out of here, I don't want to stand here, when the house is full with guys who won't mind to kill us." Maki suggested while twirling her red hair; she felt uncomfortable. Taking a look at Nico who immediately looked away, Maki raised her eyebrow, not fully understanding why they were standing there.

"Maki, you have been searching for the Lomerian dagger until we met, haven't you?"

Lomerian dagger, it's called like that because of the place in which it was made, had the appearance of a shortened sword and was made with precious metals. There was no profit to use it as weapon, but dagger was made about two hundred years ago, making it priceless, especially if you have someone from traders or collectors of the black market in Amiz or in any other big city with criminal influence.

Maki was one of the seekers of this blade. She found out an information about this dagger about a half a year ago. She lost a couple of months to get on Alfat's trail who knew something about it. Unfortunately, he refused to speak and a hasty swordsman slain him.

"So, why are you asking?"

"What if we can tell you who have it, and you will help us to get it?" Eli turned around, offering a pretty good deal to Maki. In addition, Maki didn't mind to spend some time with these girls.

"Deal."

"Then we need to go, we've got one more shelter with part of things we need. Probably we will have to find everything else in Amiz."

Checking their backs, sellswords came out on the streets of Amiz, avoiding every single guard who was on the patrol of the city. Probably, the guards already had an information about the three girls, because these trio was involved in many things which were considered as crimes under the laws of the Sultanate.

However, Maki only worried about how she would spend her gold for Lomerian dagger. She didn't wonder why Eli decided to take her with them.

In fact, she should think about everything. It was too risky to accept it that fast. But Maki was living for the moment, she never thought about consequences.

Someday, such an attitude will ruin her life.

* * *

The way to restore the empire is through the rivers of blood and violence. Everyone knows about it, but they still continued this fratricidal war. Deviating from their ideals isn't accepted on the East.

Tojou Nozomi was stuck in some village that used to be under the Shogun's control. However, after they had released the village, Nozomi met many of villagers who were thankful for releasing them from Shogun's soldiers.

"So, there is a commander of the house Yasukuni in the nearest town, huh…" Purple-haired girl in a kimono stood over a table with map, which had a wooden figurines to mark the well-known positions of the armies of Emperor and Shogun. Her thoughtful face displayed the lack of confidence in her little army. Nozomi moved a several figures of both sides of the war, thinking about their next steps.

The sound of footsteps were behind her; the samurai didn't even pay attention to it. "Tojou-san?"

"I'm listening."

"Our patrol has returned…" A nun in a white clothes squeezed her hands, worrying about something. "Actually, there is only one of them, who returned…"

Nozomi was shocked to hear this. She clenched her fists, bowing her head to the map, thinking about how it could happen.

"They had horsed archers… Our people didn't have a chance…"

"What's your name?" Nozomi turned around in order to take a look at the brunette.

"It's Hanayo Koizumi…"

"All right, where is the last survivor?"

"Come with me, Tojou-san."

The girls came out of Nozomi's tent right on the main street of the village, on which were a lot of soldiers and villagers who didn't know about a patrol. Passing by some people, everyone bowed to the commander of the small army of the Emperor's forces. Nozomi couldn't understand it. _Why did they bow if we haven't protected them yet?_

In fact, the advantage in this war was passing from one side of the conflict to another. The main leaders – Shogun and the Emperor – wasn't eager to take a lead of their armies and fight with each other. This duty were shifted to the people like Nozomi.

Of course, there were some battles between the main armies of the Shogun and the Emperor. One of them was right under the East capital – Tandeo. What happened to the imperial army there better left unturned.

Now, the Emperor wanted to open a direct line to Tandeo to get control of this citadel. According to his agents all over the country, Shogun and his main army was in other part of the country protecting their borders from the invasion of the nomads, who killed King Richard.

Tojou Nozomi and her people were a spearhead thrusting into the heart of the Shogunate. Romantic, but it was really scary. To be in the front of the offense, soldiers had to have an iron of will and a strong leader. Fortunately, Nozomi was just like that.

As commander, Nozomi liked to watch for her soldiers. She liked to watch for their daily routine, how they met with each other and how they did their duty.

She was sick to her stomach to look at the killed ones. Understanding that each killed person had a life, friends and family made Nozomi softer. She wanted to forget about each battle she had, though the purple-haired girl pretended that everything is okay.

She couldn't let her men to watch at her, when she was in a disarray. It would totally destroy the morale of the soldiers and their morale affected on how they lead their fight a lot. If a samurai, who was under the banner of the emperor could restrain their emotions, then ashigaru were a simple peasants who were given a weapon. Till recently, many of them didn't even know how to hold it properly. Luckily, it was fixed.

When they reached a certain bunch of soldiers, Nozomi asked them to separate a crowd so she could pass. Noticing that the crowd of soldiers were near a survivor, Nozomi hurried to him, looking at his wounds and questioning him about how it happened.

"A-archers… They knew exactly where we were…" The wounded ashigaru coughed as he held his bloody shoulder which was hit with an arrow.

"Do you mean that they have a spy among us?" Nozomi looked over a crowd, causing soldiers to exchange their glances. Who could it be? Who could be a spy into their army?

Once they had a spy among them, which means that a large army of the Shogunate's soldiers could come and ready to kill, based on the information received from the agent. Hell, Nozomi hated shinobi and different kinds of spies, but it was a war.

"Listen up!" Nozomi straightened herself up and jumped on the cart, so more of her soldiers would see and hear her. "There is a spy of the Shogun among us! That means that the commander of the nearest army of the Shogunate will lead his army to attack us. We have two options. First, we will leave the village and retreat. Second, we will give them a good fight right here, taking an advantage of surprise. And I have no desire to retreat."

The crowd began to whisper about their commander's mental health. Hanayo tried to eye her ginger haired friend, who just seemed to disappear from a view. A few hours passed by since Rin said that she would be busy with her chores, saying goodbye to Hanayo. Listening to Nozomi about the situation they were in, the brunette decided to search for Rin.

Checking almost every tent, every street of the village, Hanayo came into the garden of some house with sakura trees. The nun hadn't seen it blossom in a while. After walking around the yard, Hanayo sat down near a wooden fence putting her tired eyes on the top of the sakura tree with some paper which was nailed to it with an arrow.

 _Wait, what is this?_ Hanayo got up and went to the tree, keeping her eyes on the paper. As she came closer, Pana could see a strange familiar characters, which were write down with childish carelessness. That paper contained all important information about Nozomi's soldiers. It was clear that it was a spy document.

"K-Kayo-chin…" A thin voice behind her back caused some chills to run all over Hanayo's body. What could it all mean?

Pana slowly turned around, grabbing a hilt of her wakizashi and trying to convince herself that Rin was innocent. Unfortunately, the truth was cruel; Rin stood right in front of her with a guilty look on her face and her naginata in her hands. "You'd better explain this, Rin…"

"I… Please, I'll tell you everything later, but we need to-…" Her words were cut off by Hanayo, who pulled out her shortened katana and put a blade straight into Rin's face.

"We're not going anywhere, until you tell me what is going on here. What is this paper? Rin, tell me what you did…" Trembling arms gave her away. Hanayo was scared to death. What Rin was trying to do wasn't clear, but the ginger haired girl didn't move a muscle on her face, even when her best friend pointed a sword at her.

"Rin wasn't supposed to do that, but she had no choice, please!" Catlike girl let go of her spear, which fell to the ground. "They have my family… It was the only way to…"

Hanayo slowly lowered her wakizashi, until it reached a ground. A furious expression on her face came to naught, when the tears flowed out of Rin's eyes. "R-Rin… I…"

Their heartbreaking moment was interrupted by the sound of the horns, informing about approaching enemies. "ARMY OF YASUKUNI HOUSE!" A voice yelled, the girls then could hear a roars of the samurai, who were preparing for attack.

Hanayo blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't asleep. Her friend brought them to such events, and now Rin was standing in front of brunette with tears in her eyes. She had to say something, but Pana couldn't find the right words. "Rin… What have you done?"

The brunette cuddled her friend, who began to cry like a little child. Tears of disappointment and heartache, which have been collected inside Rin for a while, went outside. Hanayo gently stroked her back, trying to calm ginger down. "There-there, everything is okay."

"It's no good!" Rin answered her with hug, burying her face into Pana's shoulder. After a couple of moments, Hanayo's clothes were wet due to the tears of her friend; anyway, it was definitely the lesser of all evils.

She had to calm her friend down. But how? How she was supposed to calm down someone whose family was in the hands of the Shogunate's soldiers? Hanayo just couldn't blame Rin; everyone would have done this, if they were in her place.

"K-Kayochin, please… I'm sorry…"

Hanayo squeezed Rin's hand even harder, when tears appeared on her own face. "Rin… I don't… I don't…"

Both of them were standing in the yard, crying and holding each other in the strongest arms that could only be. They were too precious to each other, even betrayal couldn't separate him.

Hanayo slightly moved away from Rin, looking straight into her chartreuse eyes, which twinkled because of tears. "Re-Remember, Rin… I can't be mad because of that, you hear?"

"K-Kayochin…" Her lips trembled, Rin couldn't believe that her friend didn't go mad, but on the contrary, sympathize with her.

It is impossible to describe in words the state of her soul, which Hanayo has at the moment. All Hanayo can do is to trust her feelings. Once she trusted it, Hanayo interlocks her lips with Rin who immediately responds to the kiss, continuing it.

Another day were going on. Girls were kissing in the middle of the future battlefield, from which they need to get out.

But we can say it for sure.

They fell in love with each other.

* * *

Lontern, the west-fallen; The capital of the Western Kingdom, which was under threat of destruction because of the intrigues of William the Wise. His attempt to kill King Richard was successful and now, he wanted to seize the throne, because the mother of Eli and Arisa would become a lady-regent. In this case, he was ready to do everything he need to gain all power he could. William wouldn't hesitate to kill her and Arisa, if it is necessary, beating it as an accident. Luckily, he didn't even know about Eli.

That is why Roderik and A-RISE were there to prevent all of his attempts to do what he wanted. Of course, right now they wouldn't have managed with a squad of guards, but time can cure anything. Except the missing hand, obviously.

Yuuki Anju didn't feel too well. The heat all over her body could calm down a little and then flare up with renewed vigor, causing her head to turn off from time to time. Probably, she got an infection due to stab in her back.

Toudou Erena, who now and then held her lost hand, felt the same heat all over her body. Umi's strike was so sudden and fast, so it easily cut Erena's hand off. Violet-haired girl realized that her hand was cut off only in a few moments later.

Roderick was also in pretty bad shape, but compared to the other girls, he and Kira at least could give some kind of resistance, if they were caught by scouts of nomads.

Fortunately, the nomads have decided to stage a week-long feast because they successfully slain the King Richard. That victory have brought a lot of food, drinks and fun for these savages. But most importantly, their Khan was a man of an honor. He didn't scoff at some dead body of such a great man as Richard. Noticing his grace and courage in the lost battle, their Khan ordered to his men to care about his body, just like they cared about their horses. As everybody know, the horse was the most respected thing for nomad tribes.

Roderik worried about where they would stop for a night. They were on their way at least a few hours, and they were exhausted.

Riding a horse with someone who have recently tried to kill you, Roderik tried to understand their motives. Most likely, gold and power had led A-RISE to their current state. As the saying goes, when riches increases, body decreases. Roderik agree to it.

It was amusing, but if Roderik didn't know how to control himself, heads of A-RISE girls were already on the road, severed from their bodies. That would certainly affect his chances to survive, but his anger would have been appeased.

A couple of hours passed by; tired and exhausted travelers finally reached some two-story tavern whose stalls have a few horses there. Kira led her house to the stalls, gesturing to Erena and Anju and dismounting with Roderik, who wasn't against to have some rest.

"Do you even have some money to pay for the rooms?" Roderik asked as he fixed his claymore in sheath on his back, shaking off the dust of the road.

"Don't worry, we will figure it out…"

Trying to get off the horse, exhausted Erena couldn't save her balance and fell to the ground, muttering something under her breath.

"Shit, help me Roderik." Kira rushed to help Erena, who fell without a sense. As she touched her head, Tsubasa cursed and tried to gently lift her friend. "Why are you standing?! Help me, goddammit!"

Reluctantly, Roderik went to them while looking at Anju who can barely stand on her feet and as she lean on her horse. Without medical care, these two wouldn't last long, it was obvious even for Roderik.

Taking Erena, Roderik along with Tsubasa began to carry her to the inn, from which there were a few men in a leather jackets with hoods who walked out. Looking at Roderik and girls, they began to whisper, actively pointing at them. On their way to the inn, Roderik stopped in front of the guys, who's grinning and looking at them, he then found out.

"Something is wrong?"

"Nah, it's all right." He said, frowning. "It's not every day that we see a knights of the King's army in such shape. What happened to you guys?"

Tsubasa nodded to him questioningly. "Who are you to tell you about what happened to us, huh?"

"My name is Jonathan Lou, I am the commander of the first squad of Rangers of Tavria, at your service, milady." He bowed slightly, introducing himself to them. "Now, tell me what is going on."

These rangers were a people who lived in the second largest city of West-fallen – Tavria. They were subordinated to the local ruler, the Duke of Tavria. These people had an unprecedented durability and abilities to manage with swords as well as with crossbows, which weren't as common as bows. Usually, only the best of the best could have such weapon as crossbow; Jonathan's people were the best sharpshooters all over the south lands of West-fallen. The First Squad meant that their leader could have an impact on other rangers, including the commanders of the other squads. According to tradition, The First squad was a home for the best rangers. This is why they had such a respect.

Tavrian Rangers weren't drafted into the army of King Richard, because of the possible threat of an attack of the Arabian Sultanate, as Tavria was next to the maritime boundary of the two states.

Rangers of Tavria showed themselves as the greatest warriors during a guerrilla war against the Arabs, which was about ten years ago. At the time, the Sultanate has dropped about five thousand of its soldiers on the coast of Tavria. More than three thousand Arabs were slain due to the actions of the Tavrian Rangers. The Arabs and their cavalry, who weren't accustomed to fight in the woods can't even do anything to win the people who were born there.

Now, the Rangers were about eight hundred people; it was enough to observe the law in Tavria and its lands and protect the southern borders of the Kingdom along with common soldiers and knights.

Perhaps, the only hope to survive and stop William was standing in front of Roderik and girls. They just had to get close to Jonathan.

As Roderik started to speak about the battle with nomads where they lost King Richard, Jonathan Lou didn't believe them at first. After that they brought him the irrefutable evidence via their wounds, Jonathan just wanted to sit down in front of crucifix and pray for the soul of the fallen King. Once the commander of the rangers calmed himself down, he suggested to spend a night together, realizing that Roderik and girls couldn't buy a rooms for themselves.

At the moment, the rangers began to treat the wounds of the knights with their supplies. Rangers disinfect Anju's cut on her back, bandaging it. In the case of Erena, rangers gave her a strong painkiller that has paralyzed her, blocking absolutely all of her senses. Of course it was a narcotic, but without it, she would have simply died because of shock, when the rangers began to cauterize her wound.

The ranger sewed up Erena's arm after cauterization and bandaged it, resting a few medical herbs on the burnt skin to reduce the pain while the drug's effect would pass. Just think, casual acquaintance saved their lives.

* * *

"Hmm… It was tough for ya, huh, Roderik?" Jonathan said while looking at Roderick who's sitting as he talked about their lives near the stalls. The day slowly passed in the evening; the sun was setting. Jonathan opened a pocket on his leather jacket, pulling out some bundle and offering it to Roderik.

"What is it?"

"Tobacco wrapped in paper. Relaxing a little, especially after a hard day like you had though."

Roderick took a homemade cigarette, twisting it in his hands without an idea what to do with it. Seeing his attempts to understand how to use it, Jonathan smiled slightly and gestured to his mouth. Once Roderik inserted a cigarette into his mouth, he nodded to Jonathan, who lit it up with a candle, which was next to him. Roderik inhaled a cigarette smoke into his lungs and coughed because he didn't being used to it.

"It's your first time, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not really in your southern things, you know. I'm from the north." Roderik answered him, smoking his cigarette. It was quite nice, he had to admit it, and it's really relaxing.

Jonathan also lit up his cigarette, nodding to Roderik. "I got it… You have a look of wild menace."

"Is it bad?"

Jonathan laughed, he definitely liked the Butcher.

"Not at all. I bet it is only makes you scarier in a combat, yeah?" He looked over Roderik, drawing attention to his back, where a sheath for his claymore were. "To fight with it properly, you must be a beast."

"They called me the Butcher. Richard and I often went to the vanguard in the battles… So many arrows we got together, attacking our enemies in the first lines… The East, the Arabs… And these nomads' bastards…"

Wave of memories washed over Roderik again. They have been in so many battles, so he bet that he wouldn't remember a single battle for any scar he had received. Besides, there were a lot of scars all over his body. Longitudinal scars on the arms and chest, the marks of an arrows in different areas of his body; it was the perfect time when they were young, extremely strong and agile. Two Lions of West-fallen. Roderik remembered those fights, when they were often surrounded by several squads of enemies. With his claymore, Roderik chipped their enemies with the help of Richard, who protected his dear comrade with shield.

Shinobi, Assassins, all killers suffered a defeat after defeat. Their enemies could win the unbeaten Richard only with the betrayal of his adviser.

"And this damned William the Wise, right? Bloody idiot…" Jonathan spat away, continuing to smoke his cigarette. "Listen, Roderik…"

"Yeah?" He looked at Jonathan who was staring into the blue sky.

Releasing the smoke out of his lungs, Jonathan kept his eyes on the evening clouds that were passing over the blue sky of West-fallen. "If you told me the truth, then I and my people can help you. We can go in Tavria, then I will send a letters to meet with the leaders of each squad of our rangers… What do you say?

"Are you even asking?" When Roderik heard such a proposal, his mood lifted up a little. "The sooner we get there, the sooner William's head will be on the spike."

Jonathan finished off his cigarette, throwing its glowing end on the ground, trampling it with his foot. The ranger-captain waited until Roderik finished smoking his cigarette, and then went with him into the inn, ordering food and drink for each person there.

Ahead of them stood a long way, which practically means everything. Even if Roderik wasn't entirely sure that they would be able to brought William to justice, he knew that they would do everything to ensure that the traitor got what he deserved.

Roderik wasn't going to miss this opportunity, even risking with his own life. He had to avenge his fallen brother.

It was his duty.

* * *

Huh, I hope you'd enjoyed that doze of badass girls.  
Also, I'm sorry for writing it for a couple of months and giving a raw chapter to you.

I hope you love the storyline and my pervy things between girls (esp. Rin and Pana, I just couldn't help but let them kissing . )

See you.  
 _sfn._


End file.
